In soucis ance
by Liz Ewilan
Summary: Hermione retourne à Poudlard pour la dernière fois, mais Harry semble avoir quelques problèmes... [HGDM] Epilogue en ligne [FIC FINIE]
1. Poudlard Express?

Voilà ! J'ai commencé ma première fic ! C'est un HG/DM mais on n'en voit pas la trace dans ce chapitre.

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling sauf… ce qui est à moi ! C'est pas franchement compliqué… (Ce qui est à moi, pour l'instant, c'est… Rien sauf l'histoire)

* * *

Il était tôt lorsqu'Hermione se leva, ce matin là. Le soleil se cachait timidement derrière les nuages. La jeune fille s'étira à la manière d'un chat puis se leva. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, celui de la rentrée en septième année à Poudlard. Une mélancolie puissante l'envahit à cette pensée. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle irait au château. La dernière. Elle soupira puis se rendit dans la salle de bain la plus proche de sa chambre.

Les Granger habitaient une petite maison avec un charmant jardinet. Mais ce n'était pas les fleurs dans la douceur du matin, que regardait la jeune fille, à travers la lucarne de la salle d'eau. C'était le ciel au bleu clair tapissé de brume, le ciel illuminé de quelques rayons dorés, timides et apeurés. Ce matin là, Hermione Granger, nouvellement préfète en chef à Poudlard, se sentait d'humeur poète. Mais quelques gerbes d'eau glacées sur son visage la réveillèrent pour de bon. Hermione Granger, bonne élève parmi les bonnes élèves, ne pouvait avoir la tête dans les nuages. Elle avait les pieds sur terre et voilà tout. Adieu, ô humeur poète, tuée en son cœur vagabond !

La jeune fille aux yeux chocolats attrapa, sur l'étagère de bois vernis, une potion de sa composition dans un petit flacon nimbé de lumière. Elle en déposa quelques gouttes sur sa brosse avant de ranger le précieux liquide dans la poche de son pyjama rayé. Puis elle brossa ses cheveux hirsutes qui, comme par magie, devirent lisses à souhait. Elle les boucla à peine avec élégance, puis jeta dans la glace un regard satisfait. Un brossage de dents, un lavage de visage à s'en décaper la peau et un maquillage léger plus tard, Hermione Granger sortit de la salle de bain pour aller s'habiller.

Ses parents étaient malheureusement partis et c' est donc seule qu'Hermione se rendit à la gare. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide, les petits talons de ses mocassins beiges claquant contre les pavés. Elle portait également une jupe brune qui descendaient sous ses genoux et un chemisier beige légèrement moulant. Bref, elle était habillée avec élégance et possédait, maintenant que son visage n'était plus voilé par ses cheveux, une beauté insoupçonnée.

Hermione Granger avait commencée à être coquette –un peu coquette, s'entends- en sixième année, lorsqu'elle était sortie avec son ami Ron Weasley. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble, maintenant, mais Hermione continuait à s'habiller correctement, pour la plus grande joie de tout le monde et –il faut bien l'avouer- principalement des garçons. La beauté se faisait de plus en plus rare, en ce temps de guerre. Même Harry était devenu moins attirant pour toutes les filles du collège. Sous le poids de ses responsabilités, il avait un peu maigri, son teint était blême et il était continuellement nerveux. Il avait changé et sa compagnie n'était plus aussi agréable. Cela inquiétait Hermione qui se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de devenir fou. Elle se promit d'en parler au professeur Dumbledore.

Justement, le jeune homme venait d'apparaître dans la gare. Sans la voir, il s'élança vers le quai 9¾ et elle le suivit avec impatience. Le train allait partir bientôt. Elle tapota l'épaule de son meilleur ami mais il ne parût pas la reconnaître. Il avait l'air ailleurs, son regard était vide. Vide. Bien trop vide. Un vide qui ne pouvait, c'était évident, pas être normal. Hermione le secoua, inquiète. Presque affolée. Elle tenta de se calmer, son état n'était peut-être que passager, il était juste dans les nuages… Mais les nuages ne sont jamais si profonds…

« Harry ! Harry ! Harry, dépêche toi, le train va partir ! »

Enfin, il parût reprendre ses esprits et, sans un mot, grimpa dans le train. Hermione fut tentée de le suivre, mais elle se rappela qu'elle devait aller dans le wagon des préfets en chef pour y recevoir ses directives. Elle en conçut une certaine fierté, mais aussi une inquiétude, une de plus. Qui serait le deuxième préfet en chef ?

* * *

(Et devinez quel sera le deuxième préfet en chef … ?)

A bientôt pour la suite, si j'arrive à l'écrire sans m'embrouiller dans mes idées

PS : Reviews évidemment :)

Liz...


	2. Caducus Ancile

Salut! Enfin le nouveau chapitre! Je suis consciente qu'il est court (j'écris toujours court) et que j'ai mis longtemps mais là c'est la rentrée et aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, je vais avoir plus de temps pour écrire je vais moins glandouiller

Pour le disclaimer,les persos etPoudlard sonttoujours à J.K.Rowling... (dommage XD)

Voilà, réponses aux reviews après le chapitre et bonne lecture!

* * *

Dans le compartiment des préfets en chef, le professeur Mac Gonnagal les attendait. Comme à son habitude, Hermione était la première. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle aurait bien aimé savoir, dès maintenant, l'identité du second préfet en chef, mais demander à Mac Gonnagal était sans doute contre-indiqué. Alors, la jeune fille se contenta de fixer la porte d'un air patient… Et elle n'eu pas à attendre très longtemps. En effet, un jeune homme au teint hâlé par les vacances, aux yeux gris bleus et aux cheveux blonds presque blanc fit son entrée. La jeune fille eut le souffle coupé tant il était beau… Puis elle le reconnût et manqua de s'étrangler. Malefoy ! Ce crétin dégénéré, pour rester polie, de Malefoy !

'Et dire que les préfets en chef doivent partager une salle commune ! Argh ! Habiter avec Malefoy !' songea Hermione

Elle blêmit. En face d'elle, le jeune homme était furax. Même Mac Gonnagal semblait mal à l'aise. Ces deux allaient ils pouvoir vivre sans s'entretuer ? La question était délicate… Pour abaisser la tension qui s'installait, le professeur prit la parole pour énoncer les diverses règles de leur fonction de préfet en chef. Les étudiants qui grognaient à chaque fois qu'elle annonçait une tâche commune ne paraissaient pas la perturber outre mesure… Enfin, une demi-heure plus tard, elle relâcha les deux élèves.

« Fais gaffe, Sang de Bourbe… Fais gaffe à toi. »

Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer qu'il était parti. Presque étonnée par une telle haine, elle se mit en quête d'un compartiment vide pour se changer et, n'en trouvant pas, dû se réfugier dans celui qui abritait déjà Ginny Weasley, avec qui elle s'entendait bien.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Hermione descendit du Poudlard Express. Tout en surveillant les élèves qui descendaient, et plus particulièrement les premières années, elle réfléchissait. Elle était troublée, il fallait bien l'avouer. D'abord, elle allait devoir partager sa salle commune avec Malefoy, un des pires sorciers que la terre ait jamais portée. En plus, Harry allait mal. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler durant le voyage et se promit de faire quelque chose. Certes, oui, mais quoi ?

Juste avant le banquet, elle repéra enfin Harry et Ron et s'assit près d'eux. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient l'air en pleine forme et ils bavardaient avec animation. Hermione n'avait pourtant pas rêvé quand elle avait vu Harry presque fou, malade ! Sans poser la question, elle fit remarquer sa présence par un discret toussotement. Terrifié, Harry se retourna puis, découvrant son amie, éclata de rire.

« Hermione ! J'ai cru Ombrage ! »

« Je comprends ta peur ! » s'esclaffa la jeune fille

Elle ne put s'empêcher de noter la blessure dans les yeux du Survivant et son cœur serra. Même si Ron n'était pas assez stupide pour le remarquer, Hermione n'avait pas rêvé. Elle lança au jeune homme un regard interrogatif, mais il détourna la tête. N'avait il pas perçu la question ou l'ignorait il, ne voulait-il pas y répondre ?

Quelques heures plus tard, après la répartition et le repas, Hermione quitta ses amis. Harry s' était révélé normal pendant tout le repas, mais la jeune fille s'inquiétait tout de même. Une anxiété étrange l'habitait, depuis que la guerre avait commencée. Enfin, au bout d'un couloir un peu à l'écart de la Grande Salle, elle trouva le tableau que lui avait indiqué le professeur Mac Gonnagal. C'était un ange, androgyne, aux longs cheveux bouclés, à peine plus foncés que de l'or. Il était vêtu de haillons noirs, ses ailes étaient ensanglantées et il avait l'air mélancolique. Le siège sur lequel il était assis n'était autre qu'une lune lumineuse, bien plus lumineuse qu'en réalité.

« Caducus ancile » prononça la jeune fille en contemplant, à moitié elle-même, l'étrange tableau.

Etait ce un hasard si il était là ?

* * *

Voilà voilà...

**RAR:** Merci à mes deux revieweurs

Diabolikvampyr: Te voilà enfin servi! '

LaskaMalfoy: Bien vu! Dracooooooo! XD

Je suis hystérique moi aujourd'hui... Donc je vais vous laisser et commencer à écrire le 3ème chapitre!

Bizoux, Lizou


	3. Poison et salle de bain

Voilà la suite! Oui, je vous avait dit que j'allais me remettre àécrire quand j'ai posté le chapitre 2 et voilà... J'ai eu l'inspiration et je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps (j'aurais pu attendre d'avoir 10 reviews, non? Non? Comment ça non?) Bon, allez, bonne lecture!

* * *

Dès qu'Hermione eut prononcé le mot de passe de la salle commune des préfets, l'ange fit une révérence et salua la préfète en chef d'une voix profonde. Puis le bleu de la nuit, l'or de la lune et lui même s'effacèrent, pour laisser place à une entrée. Sans même une infime hésitation, la jeune fille entra.

Si le décor de la salle commune n'était pas à couper le souffle, il était très beau quand même. La moquette était couleur crème, la cheminée était faite de briques blanc cassées, de la même couleur que le mur. Deux fauteuils beiges apparemment très confortables étaient disposées de part et d'autres du feu. Et dans un de ces fauteuils était enfoncé, le front plissé par la réflexion, Draco Malefoy. Tout cela était très beau, songea Hermione, puis son cerveau repéra une erreur. Tout ? Draco Malefoy ? Beau ? Elle se gifla mentalement. Draco Malefoy n'était pas beau. Mais par une étrange persistance rétinienne, son image restait gravée dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle partit se coucher dans sa chambre aux couleurs de sa maison et ce ne fut que lorsque la porte fut fermée que Draco Malefoy, jeune mangemort au service du seigneur des ténèbres, laissa retomber sa tête sur le fauteuil en soupirant.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione Granger se leva avant le soleil. Le ciel était bleu, de la même couleur que la mer les jours de tempête. Quelques nuages clairs voguaient au rythme du vent. S'arrachant à ce spectacle enchanteur, la jeune sorcière se dirigea vers la salle de bain commune. Elle ouvrit la porte, d'un blanc éclatant, et se figea. Dans le bain, couvert jusqu'à la taille par de grosses bulles colorées, il y avait son ennemi juré, dont elle n'aperçu que le torse musclé et les cheveux blonds plaqués par l'eau avant de refermer précipitamment la porte. Sans raison apparente, elle était au bord des larmes. Nerveuse.

Une heure plus tard, ses cheveux coiffés grâce à une potion, propre et son uniforme décoré de son insigne de préfète en chef, Hermione sortit enfin de la salle de bain. En quatrième vitesse, sans regarder si Malefoy était là, un fait exprès, peut-être, elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

« Salut Hermy ! » gloussa Ron

« Salut Mione. » fit Harry

Il semblait fatigué mais la jeune fille ne fit pas de commentaire, se cantonnant à un « salut les gars » sobre et habituel. Normal, en somme. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup pendant le petit déjeuner. Harry fit quelques commentaires sur l'emploi du temps trop chargé, Hermione le réprimanda gentiment et Ron s'empiffra de céréales. La routine quoi…

Cette année encore, le cours de potion était en commun avec les Serpentards. Même en sachant que Rogue était dans l'Ordre du Phénix, Hermione trouvait le professeur de potions antipathique. Et comble de malheur, la potion du jour était à préparer en binômes. Alors que Ron et Harry se collaient instantanément, Hermione se dirigea vers Neville… Et fut coupée par le professeur Rogue.

« Granger, mettez vous avec Malefoy. Vous êtes préfets en chef, vous devez montrer l'exemple »

Il ricana et Hermione eu des envies de meurtres. Elle faillit objecter mais se retint juste à temps. Tout ce qu'une réplique pouvait lui apporter, c'était des points en moins à Griffondor. D'un pas lourd, telle une condamnée, elle alla s'asseoir à coté de son ennemi juré, Draco Malefoy.

Draco, de son coté, n'en menait pas plus large. Merlin, comment pourrait-il faire le moindre mal à cette fille ? Il la haïssait, c'était une Sang de Bourbe, mais… Quelque chose le retenait. Et si il ne tuait pas ce quelque chose, il en était certain, ce serait le quelque chose qui le tuerait.

« Si tu m'empoisonne, je… » commença t'il.

« Je ne suis pas réputée pour rater mes potions Malefoy » répliqua froidement la Griffondor.

Ils ne prononcèrent plus un mot, encore gênés par ce matin et par leur haine mutuelle, se contentant de suivre à la lettre la recette que le professeur inscrivait magiquement au tableau. Moins d'une heure plus tard, la potion était d'un joli vert qui rappelait à Hermione les glaces à la pistache qu'elle mangeait, quand elle était petite. Si l'on en croyait le livre, les deux préfets avaient réussis. La jeune fille adressa un semblant de sourire, presque aimable, à son coéquipier. Si ils devaient partager leurs appartement, autant partager également des relations à peu près cordiales… Il lui répondit par son habituelle indifférence glacée.

A la sortie du cours de potion, avant de rejoindre Ron et Harry, Hermione poussa un long et inaudible soupir. Cet idiot de Malefoy ne pouvait il pas faire un petit effort, de temps, en temps ?

* * *

RALR (réponse à la review XD)

LaskaMalfoy: En effet... Ni dans le troisième d'ailleurs XD! La communication va être difficile... Tuapprécie le Draco Mangemort? X3

Bon, et bien si j'ai l'inspi(ration) vous aurez la suite demain, sinon... Dans longtemps! XD

PS: ça manque de smileys ce site... XD


	4. Duel et dualité

Voilà le chapitre 4! J'ai essayé de faire un peu plus long mais comme je tenais à couper à la fin de la scène que... vous verrez à la fin c'était dur. En tout cas, c'est déjà un (petit) progrès Comme d'hab, les RAR à la fin! Good reading!

* * *

Après le cours de potion, il y avait métamorphose où les gryffondors de 7ème année eurent droit à un test pour vérifier leurs compétences. Ron et Harry essayèrent bien de parler, mais le professeur Mac Gonnagal les menaça d'une retenue et ils se tirent tranquille pendant toute l'heure. il y eut ensuite un cours de défense contre les forces du mal, l'occasion pour Hermione de découvrir le nouvel enseignant. C'était une jeune femme aux superbes cheveux blonds et lisses qui glissaient tout le long de son dos, aux yeux bleu foncés, à la peau claire et, si l'on en croyait les garçons de la classe, très bien formée. Elle portait une robe bleu nuit, rehaussée d'une ceinture dorée, qui lui arrivait aux chevilles mais qui était fendue sur le coté. Hermione faillit devenir verte. Cette femme n'avait que quelques années de plus qu'elle et elle était parfaite.

'C'est plutôt bien de l'avoir en professeur, non Herminette ?' dit une voix dans son esprit.

Herminette était le surnom utilisé exclusivement par ses parents et sa grand-mère Milye. Elle les adorait tout les trois mais aucun ne pratiquais la magie. Comment cette voix avait elle pu se trouver là ? Elle finit par se convaincre que ce n'était que sa conscience qui avait parlé. Elle commençait à devenir folle, à se parler à elle même ! La jeune femme prit la parole. Elle avait une voix claire, très claire.

« Bonjour… Je suis le professeur Melina Ancile. Je vais vous enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal, afin que vous puissiez vous protéger en ces temps de guerre. »

Elle parlait de la guerre aux élèves… Parmi les professeurs, c'était pourtant un sujet assez tabou. Ils ne souhaitaient pas les affoler… De plus, son nom rappellait quelque chose à Hermione, elle ne savait plus quoi..

L'enseignante s'assit sur le bureau, laissant apparaître à travers la fente de sa robe une jambe aussi longue que fine. Tout les garçons de la classe la dévorait du regard et pourtant elle ne faisait rien pour. Enfin, presque rien, pensa Hermione. Juste être très belle et porter une robe… Assez sexy ! Finalement, la jeune fille se convainquit que l'attirance manifeste de tous les représentants du sexe opposé envers cette femme était insignifiante, puisqu'elle ne convoitait aucun d'eux . Et le professeur semblait avoir une certaine personnalité. Elle avait un avis sur tout et leur parla longuement de la guerre qui avait commencée. En jetant un œil vers Harry et le découvrit hanté. Il était fasciné par la femme mais les paroles le blessaient. Et la blessure saignaient, le détruisait de plus en plus. La guerre avait presque raison de lui et en parler ne l'aidait pas, contrairement aux années précédentes. Il avait quelque chose. La jeune fille ne savait quoi, mais elle ne pouvait laisser cette situation continuer plus longtemps. Elle passa les différentes possibilités en revue, rejeta celle d'interrompre le cours pour demander à l'enseignante d'arrêter et en choisit une autre. Elle leva le doigt.

« Professeur ? Je crois que Harry a mal au ventre… Puis-je l'emmener à l'infirmerie ? »

C'était dit d'une voix claire, polie mais ferme. La jeune femme acquiesça et Hermione jeta un regard complice à Harry. Elle avait tout en main et il pouvait lui faire confiance. Les deux élèves sortirent donc mais ne se dirigèrent pas vers l'infirmerie. Ils s'arrêtèrent au détour d'un couloir, là où personne n'était susceptible de se demander ce qu'ils faisaient.

« - Pourquoi ? » demanda finalement Harry

« - Tu avais un problème. Ne le nie pas, je l'ai vu. Elle parlait de la guerre et tu avais _mal._ »

Gêné, Harry ébouriffa ses cheveux. En effet, il ne pouvait pas nier. Mais il ne pouvait pas répondre non plus. D'un geste, il demanda grâce à son amie.

« Bon, j'ai dit que tu avais mal au ventre, je vais t'accompagner à l'infirmerie. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle le prit par la manche pour l'emmener à Mme Pomfresh.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Hermione révisai dans sa salle commune, Draco Malefoy avait en face de lui Harry Potter il étaient haineux, l'un envers l'autre. Le Survivant mourrai d'envie de lancer un sort à la Fouine, mais il y avait trop de monde dans la salle des trophées où ils se trouvaient.

« Ici, ce soir, minuit » souffla finalement le beau blond

C'était, cette fois, une demande en duel et non un piège stupide dans le but de faire punir le gryffondor. Et les deux ennemis s'en allèrent, suintant de haine, attendant avec impatience la confrontation où un seul d'entre eux, à coup sûr, ressortirait vivant.

Ce soir là, un peu avant minuit, les deux préfets en chef s'apprêtaient à aller se coucher… Mais ils devaient auparavant faire une dernière ronde. Enfoncé dans son fauteuil, Draco se leva.

« Vais faire la ronde » fit-il laconiquement

Et, sans laisser à Hermione le temps de répondre à ce qui n'était de toute façon pas une question, il sortit par le tableau de l'ange qui avait tant intrigué la préfète en chef. Il se dirigea à grand pas vers la salle des trophées. Ce soir, il allait accomplir la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confié. Ce soir, il amènerait à son maître Harry Potter. Le même Harry Potter qui se profilait invisiblement derrière le bouclier où était gravé le nom de son père. Le même Harry Potter qui avait senti la marque des Ténèbres chez son ancien ennemi. Il laissa tomber la cape d'invisibilité. es yeux verts brillaient de fureur. Il se plaça devant Malefoy, prêt à commencer un duel en bonne et due forme. Mais telle n'était pas l'intention du Serpentard. Sans laisser à Harry le temps de réagir, il leva sa baguette…

Dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, le tableau venait de se refermer. Un éclair passa dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Melina Ancile ! Son nom avait une signification, à coup sûr ! Ce n'était pas un hasard ! Caducus Ancile ! Mais que voulait dire ce mot de passe ? Fébrile, la brillante jeune fille fouilla dans sa mémoire. Par Merlin, elle avait bien fait du latin ! Mais les souvenirs, les mots, les déclinaisons, tout s'affolait dans son esprit. Elle sentait que quelque chose d'important se tramait derrière tout ces mots. Soudain, mais bien sûr, elle se souvint. Ancile signifiait Ange ! Et Caducus ? Comme de l'eau de roche, la signification de ce mot coula dans sa tête. Tombé. Déchu. Caducus Ancile, l'ange déchu, et tout cela avait un sens…

« Endoloris ! » hurla le Serpentard à plusieurs couloirs de là, son rire glacé résonnant dans la salle. Harry, prit de stupeur, fut jeté à terre par une douleur, une douleur telle… Telle qu'il n'en avait plus éprouvé depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Voldemort.

Au même instant, une vive douleur traversa l'esprit d'Hermione Granger. Une intuition. Quelqu'un qu'elle aimait était en danger. Harry ! Elle se jeta dans le couloir et, suivant son inconscient, courut vers la salle des trophées.

Le Survivant, au sol, se tordait de douleur en tentant de se relever. Et le jeune mangemort, à coté de lui, riait, riait aux éclats sans se rendre compte qu'il finirait, si quelqu'un apprenait ses actes, à Azkaban. Sa proie se releva avec hésitation encore torturé par la sortilège. Le Serpent leva à nouveau sa baguette et lança le sort qui terrasserait sa victime, afin qu'il puisse l'amener à son maître.

« Munus Mors ! »

A nouveau, Harry tomba sous le poids du sortilège d'inconscience. Un hurlement à la formidable intensité traversa la pièce.

« Non ! »

Une fine silhouette se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Hermione Granger, bouleversée de voir son meilleur ami tomber sans même se défendre, prit par surprise, déjà si brisé, avait hurlé. Soucieux d'éliminer tout témoin, Draco Malefoy pointa sur elle son arme de mort.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Hermione n'eut que le temps de murmurer un sort de protection avant que la mort ne vienne heurter de plein fouet… Le bouclier qu'elle s'était érigée. Elle le traversa et, amenuisée, projeta au sol, à peine consciente, la jeune fille, la jeune femme, qui avait voulu sauver son ami.

Des bruits de course résonnèrent dans un couloir proche. Argus Rusard, alerté par les bruits, arrivait à toute allure. Par réflexe, par instinct peut-être, Draco s'empara de la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, qui gisait à quelques mètres de son propriétaire. Sans réfléchir, le Serpentard attrapa également le corps frêle et immobile d'Hermione et la hissa sur son épaule avec difficulté. Puis il s'enfuit avec elle à travers les couloirs, abandonnant le Survivant, juste au moment où le concierge débarquait dans la salle. Sans laisser de trace.

Minuit était passé depuis longtemps déjà. Le corps d'Hermione était allongé sur un canapé, dans la salle commune. Ses paupières étaient fermées sur ses yeux chocolat. Draco la veillait, le regard posé sur ses longs cils bruns, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait échoué dans sa mission et pire… Il avait sauvé une Sang de Bourbe.

« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

La marque des Ténèbres brillait doucement sur son avant-bras. Mais pour lui, c'était de moindre importance… Aujourd'hui, Draco Malefoy s'inquiétait pour Hermione Granger. Jamais il ne pourrait réintégrer les rangs de Voldemort. Il avait faillit. Il se pencha sur le visage bien trop pâle de la jeune femme.

« Pardonne moi… Hermione. »

* * *

Ah bah voilà, tiens, c'est malin, il estdans les ennuis jusqu'au cou Malefoy Junior! Bah, il s'en sortira, non? (Non? Non? Comment ça, non?)

Bon, les R(éponses) A(ux) R(eviews) maintenant...

draco-tu-es-a-moi: Merci! Et pour Harry et bien... tu as raison de t'inquiéter! XD (je suis sadique XD)

LaskaMalfoy: Pas encore tué Hermione... Pas encore XD et pour sa première mission, hé bien maintenant tu la connais Pour les chapitres, c'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu courts, j'essaie de les faires plus long mais c'est duuuur

Liz Evil Ewilan...


	5. Avada Kedavra non mortem est

Je saiiiiis, je suis méchante... J'ai pas réussi à faire un chapitre long! (enfin, il est toujours plus long que les premiers mais bon...) c'est parce que j'ai autant d'idée de fins de chapitres que d'idées d'histoires, j'adore les fins de chapitre (les écrire, pas les lire XD) je suis sadique, j'ai plein d'idées d'endroits où couper XD

Bon, vous avez l'habitude des RAR à la fin du chap et sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Peu avant l'aube, Hermione n'était toujours pas réveillée. La peau de la jeune femme était pâle, presque livide. Son esprit voguait quelque part entre le sommeil et l'inconscience. Malefoy, lui, avait les cheveux légèrement plaqués sur sa tête par la sueur de l'inquiétude. Il se demandait si il n'aurait pas dû emmener la jeune femme à l'infirmerie. Mais ils lui auraient posé beaucoup trop de questions… Cruelle ironie du sort, se dit-il, il s'inquiétait pour la fille à laquelle il avait jeté un sort… Et en la sauvant il avait failli. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? C'est sur cette question qu'il s'endormit.

Le jour trouva, à son lever, un charmant tableau dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Hermione était plus ou moins allongée sur le canapé et Draco dormait au pied de celui ci en agrippant le poignet de la préfète comme si il avait peur qu'elle s'envole. Finalement, la préfète en question se réveilla. Elle se crut d'abord dans son lit puis se remémora les évènements de la nuit. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle n'était pas à l'infirmerie. Pas non plus au Paradis, ou alors le paradis ressemblait drôlement à la salle commune des préfets. La salle commune de préfets ! Mais que faisait-elle là ? et Malefoy attachée à elle, quelle horreur ! Elle secoua vivement sa main, réveillant en du même coup l'ex nouveau mangemort.

« Hein ? que se passe t'il ? » demanda celui ci, un peu affolé

Hermione était parfaitement réveillée, maintenant.

« Tu m'a lançé un sort ! Tu as essayé de me tuer ! Tu es… un mangemort ! »

Draco baissa la tête.

« Un ancien mangemort… »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et son collègue se mit à lui expliquer toute l'histoire.

« Ma première mission était d'amener Saint Potter au Seigneur. Tu es arrivée et tu as crié. Il fallait que je te fasse taire… Alors je t'ai lancé l'Avada Kedavra. Tu as fait un bouclier… C'était d'un niveau très impressionnant et moi c'était l'une des premières fois que je lançais ce sort. Alors le bouclier t'a protégé et tu t'es juste évanouie. » raconta t'il

« Et Harry ? » le coupa la jeune femme

« Je… Je l'ai mis dans le coma… Et ensuite je… Rusard est arrivé et je nous ai mis dans la cape d'invisibilité. Et ensuite je t'ai allongée là et j'ai essayé de te soigner. Je connais quelques sorts moi aussi… »

Hermione mit un certain temps à comprendre et surtout à digérer ces informations. Malefoy baissa la tête.

« Désolé »

Et il partit en courant.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Draco s'effondra sur son lit. Mais comment cette sang-de-bourbe pouvait elle le troubler ainsi ? A cause d'elle il était dans de sales draps… Doucement, calmement, il se calma. Deux choix s'offraient à lui : se débarrasser de la jeune femme et rejoindre à nouveau les rangs de Voldemort ou s'opposer au Seigneur et à ce père bien trop puissant qui le maltraitait.

« Si tu as un cœur Dray, suis le. » dit une voix dans sa tête

Mais avait-il un cœur ? Et quelle était cette voix ? Il ne la connaissais pas et elle ne semblait pas venir de l'extérieur… Convaincu qu'il était bon à enfermer, Draco se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione à peu près remise entra elle aussi. Elle se dirigea droit vers la table des gryffondors sans jeter un regard à celle des serpentards et plus particulièrement au pire et au meilleur d'entre eux, Draco Malefoy. Ron était déjà là. Elle s'assit à coté de lui.

« Tu sais où est Harry ? Il n'était pas dans son lit ce matin. » demanda le rouquin, la bouche pleine de pudding.

Un broyeur s'empara du cœur d'Hermione pour lui rendre quelques instants plus tard, réduit en bouillie. Elle avait un gros bouchon dans la gorge. Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à articuler – ou plutôt à ne pas articuler – un mot, sa voix était rauque et étouffée.

« Mort »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, du moins l'espérait-elle, mais elle ne put préciser car elle se leva précipitamment et sortit de la Grande Salle en courant.

Sa course la mena jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle ne savais que faire. Révéler la vérité sur l'attaque de Draco était sans doute la meilleure solution, la seule raisonnable, mais… Elle ne pouvait pas. Quelque chose la retenait de flanquer ce sale serpent à Azkaban pour le restant de ses jours. Puisque elle était là, tient, elle allait voir Harry – en espérant qu'il soir là – et peut-être qui sait calmer ses nausées. Il était là. Allongé sur un lit d'hôpital qui lui rappelait de manière effrayante ceux de Sainte Mangouste, il était plus pâle qu'un linge. Le sortilège, elle ne savait si c'était Doloris ou l'autre, avait sans doute fait un gros trou dans sa poitrine puisque son torse nu était enveloppé d'un bandage ensanglanté. Mais ainsi blessé, il semblait encore plus séduisant. Hermione approcha doucement son visage du sien. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle faible, bien trop faible, sur sa joue.

« Miss Granger ? Que faites vous là ? »

La jeune femme recula, comme une petite fille prise en faute. Mme Pomfresh était arrivée derrière elle. Sa voix était assez douce mais elle semblait préoccupée. Harry avait-il quelque chose de grave ?

« Je venais voir Harry Potter. »

Un étonnement léger passa sur le visage de l'infirmière.

« Comment saviez vous qu'il était là ? » sa voix n'était pas accusatrice, mais…

« Je ne le voyais pas au petit déjeuner et il n'était pas dans son lit ce matin. Et comme il a l'habitude de se mettre dans des situations désastreuses… »

La jeune femme sourit gauchement et l'infirmière acquiesça. Elle ne la croyait pas. De toute façon, elles avaient toutes deux des préoccupations plus importantes.

« Est ce grave ? »

Elle désigna Harry d'un signe de tête.

« Vous ne devriez pas être en cours, à cette heure ci ? » coupa Mme Pomfresh. « allez, dépêchez vous, n'arrivez pas en retard… »

Elle n'avait pas voulu lui répondre…

* * *

Allez, ne vous inquiétez pas (ou inquiétez vous, au contraire...) le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt

R(atures) A(rgentées) R(isibles) ?

LaskaMalfoy: Ouais, j'ai une revieweuse multi-chapitreuse (ça tue comme qualificatif XD)! Alors pour Harry c'est pas sûr (je suis sadique mais pas tant que ça... Si?) qu'il reste en vie (je déteste tuer mes personnages Siriuuuuuuuuuus! bouhouhou... mais si ça sert l'histoire...). En effet, Hermione n'est pas morte, elle n'a pas eu le temps de faire une scène à draco mais ça risque de pas tarder... Allez, Ssik (ça c'est original XD) !

PS: moi aussi j'aime les reviews XD


	6. Confrontation non finale

Chui dsolée (voyons, Liz, parle correctement), c'est un chapitre assez court et que j'ai mis du temps à poster. Comme je n'arrivais plus à écrire (couic, plus d'inspiration, vous inquiétez pas, ça devrait revenir...) j'ai posté pour pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps Bonne quoi déjà? ...

* * *

Lecours suivant était celui du professeur Binns. La jeune femme s'attendait à ce que Ron lui pose des questions mais le rouquin n'était pas là. Hermione s'inquiétait et elle songea que sa disparition n'était sûrement pas sans rapport avec le coma de Harry. Mais elle ne put lui poser de question car il ne réapparut ni pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie, qu'elle suivit avec anxiété et sans vraiment y prêter attention, ni pendant tout le reste de la journée. Il n'était même pas là au repas du soir et Hermione, se sentant seule, quitta la table dès la fin de son repas. Sans faire attention à tout ceux qui la regardaient.

Elle était sortie de la Grande Salle dignement puis, au fil de la route qui la menait à sa chambre, elle accéléra le pas. Lorsqu'elle arriva finalement au tableau de l'ange déchu, elle courait. Elle dut s'arrêter, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, Herminette… »

Herminette ! Le tableau ! La voix ! Elle la reconnaissait, maintenant ! Mais que venait faire cette boule de plumes ensanglantée dans sa tête ? Elle se massa les tempes. Et finalement, elle décida qu'elle avait assez réfléchi pour la journée sur des mystères vaseux et déprimants.

« Caducus Ancile » fit elle d'une voix morne

« Ma foi, si tel est votre désir… »

L'ange fit une sorte de révérence, dévoilant du même coup l'entrée de la salle commune. Avec un soupir, la jeune femme alla s'affaler sur un canapé. Draco, assis sur un fauteuil, se leva. Certes, son comportement était indigne d'un Malefoy, mais il ne voulait pas se confronter à Granger. Car à coup sûr, il devrait fournir des excuses… Et il détestait ça. Il s'apprêtait donc à rejoindre sa chambre dont la porte était ornée d'un dragon d'argent. Mais une main se posa sur son bras pour le retenir. La propriétaire de la porte ornée d'un phénix d'or. Sans oser se l'avouer, le jeune homme savoura ce contact.

« Pas si vite Malefoy. »

Il fit volte face.

« Oui ? »

Il lui lança un regard aussi glacial que sa voix mais elle ne cilla pas.

« Tu est parti un peu trop vite à mon goût, hier… »

« A ton goût ? Tiens donc… »

Même en pareille situation, il parvenait à l'agacer. Hermione retint un grognement. Il avait failli la tuer, Harry était dans le coma par sa faute et il osait faire de l'humour !

« Tu m'a lancé un sortilège interdit ! Tu as essayé de tuer Harry ! »

« Vos petites affaires ne me regardent pas ! »

Ecœurée, elle essaya de le gifler. Il retint son poignet. Sa main était chaude… Il ramena lentement le bras de la jeune femme vers sa poitrine en se rapprochant d'elle. Il avait l'air menaçant, tout à coup, et Hermione se demanda si elle avait bien fait de le retenir.

'Tu es Hermione Granger, préfète en chef de Gryffonfor !' clama une voix dans sa tête et cette fois c'était bien sa conscience et non un ange déplumé qui parlait

« Pourquoi Malefoy ? »

« Contrainte. Haine du monde. Fascination de la mort. Et puis une déferlante de raison qui vint bouleverser le fragile équilibre de ma décision. »

« Quelle décision ? » demanda Hermione en tremblant un peu, étrangement émue.

Il se rapprocha encore. Les deux adolescents semblaient dans un état de transe.

« Celle de devenir mangemort. »

Un instant, le jeune homme faillit embrasser la jeune femme mais la raison lui revint. Il avait peut-être changé de camp, renoncé aux armées du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il n'aimait pas une Sang-de-Bourbe. Et elle, elle ne l'aimait pas.

« Tant pis… »

Il partit dans sa chambre en claquant presque la porte, laissant à Hermione mais aussi à lui-même une étrange sensation.

* * *

RAR(es) reviews que je remercie les auteurs

Skleeter: La suite? A maintenant (désolée de ne te répondre qu'à ce chapitre mais comme ça arrive souvent ta review ne m'es pas apparue à temps pour le 5)

Laska Malfoy: Maintenant j'ai lu ta fic Harry? Mmmm... On verra! Et a confrontation et bien... Tu viens de la lire

tite fille de lavaltrou: Désolée mais tu es un peu trop optimiste... ;) Mais non, je ne suis pas si sadique que ça... enfin si, mais... j'ai un coeur (en pierre, mais bon!)

draco-tu-es-à-moi: Aaaah! Je met vite la suite! ;)

Eh bien... Je vais aller chercher l'inspiration !


	7. Premier Baiser

Bon, je blablate en vitesse parce que mon ordi a un virus et que Internet Explorer risque de se fermer d'un moment à l'autre. Alors il s'est passé pas mal de temps depuis la dernière fois, j'ai frôlé la dépression (marre du collège, mais marre...) et j'avais plus rien envie de faire, je passais mon temps à dormir... Depuis hier ça va mieux alors ce soir j'ai écrit ce petit chapitre... Voilà voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

Ce soir là, dans sa chambre rouge et or, Hermione Granger avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Quelque chose la torturait, au plus profond de son être. Quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Ou qu'elle se refusait à admettre. Quelque chose que jamais, elle n'aurait formulé. Furieuse contre elle même et contre ce cœur qui était le sien mais qu'elle ne contrôlait pas tout à fait, elle finit par se jeter un sort de sommeil. Il devait être plus de minuit lorsque Hermione se réveilla. Elle avait fait un cauchemar et elle sentait son cœur comme dans un étau. Elle revoyait des images, sans cesse, en provenance du mauvais rêve qui la hantait.

_Hermione court dans un long couloir de pierre. Elle a froid, faim, mal, peur, mais elle doit courir. Elle ne peut pas arrêter, ses poursuivants sont trop proches. Bien trop proches… Ce sont des ombres qui vont vite, bien trop vite… Ils vont la rattraper… Courir… Soudain, la jeune femme glisse. Elle est obligée de s'arrêter, il y a trop de sang… Transie, elle s'assoit par terre et passe ses bras autour de ses genoux. Elle contemple le sang. Dedans, elle voit des silhouettes se détacher. Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy ont leur image dans du sang et Hermione Granger les contemple. Mais eux, ils ne la voient pas. Ils reflétés dans le sang. L'écho de leur voix résonne dans le lointain. Hermione est figée. Elle regarde Harry se battre avec Draco. Les sorts résonnent dans le silence inquiétant. Mais ils sont immortels. Et puis soudain, Harry sort un poignard et le plante dans le dos de son ennemi. Le cœur d'Hermione a mal, terriblement mal, et les ombres sont là. Elles se jettent dans le sang, elles en viennent, elles se transforment. Elles se transforme en la silhouette de l'ange déchu du tableau de la salle commune. Il saisit la jeune femme, l'attrape, la tire vers lui. Vers la flaque de sang qui se caille. Le sang sur le sol de pierre se mêle au sang de Draco et Harry sourit, un sourire cruel, que Hermione ne lui a jamais vu. L'ange attire Hermione. Et sa voix résonne, perfide, dans son esprit. « C'est ta faute… »_

La jeune femme était allongée sur son lit. Ses poings étaient si serrés que ses ongles lui faisaient mal. Elle s'en voulait.

'Ce n'est qu'un rêve, Hermione, calme toi '

Ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve mais il lui faisait mal. Sentant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, elle se leva en silence. Avec une fluidité féline, elle passa la porte ornée d'un phénix et passa le portrait, non sans lui jeter, au moment de lui murmurer le mot de passe, un regard noir. Elle se glissa dehors et Draco Malefoy, aussi silencieux qu'elle, se coula à sa suite.

Hermione marcha longuement dans les couloirs, qui lui faisaient atrocement penser à son rêve. Finalement, elle s'arrêta dans un couloir en plein air et s'appuya contre la balustrade sculptée. Le froid de la nuit bleu la faisait à peine frissonner. Le vide s'offrait à elle. Une partie de son esprit lui disait de se jeter, que tout était trop compliqué pour elle. Mais une petite voix lui dit qu'elle était une gryffondor. Le cœur saignant, la jeune femme ne fit donc rien, restant appuyée, les bras croisés, sur la balustrade, à contempler le lac noir et glacé, des centaines de mètres plus bas. Soudain, elle sentit deux bras chauds l'enlacer. Elle frissonna mais ne se retourna pas. Ce n'était sûrement pas Harry, ni Ron… Qui alors ? Oui, bien sûr, elle connaissait la réponse…

Lentement, doucement, comme si l'instant était si fragile qu'il allait se briser, elle se retourna. Les cheveux blonds du jeune homme scintillaient dans l'obscurité. Tout aussi lentement, il s'approcha d'elle, encore un peu plus. Il plaqua tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils frissonnèrent, dans un bel ensemble, et la jeune femme entrouvrit la bouche. Pendant de longues, très longues secondes, les ennemis de toujours s'embrassèrent avec une douceur mêlée de fougue. Ils se fondaient l'un dans l'autre. Draco saisit la taille d'Hermione et commença à caresser son dos. Il remonta jusqu'à sa nuque. Hermione frémit et approfondit le baiser en se serrant contre lui. Leur conscience était endormie, ils s'abandonnaient et… Ils s'aimaient. En plus, songea Hermione, il embrasse divinement bien…

Puis, d'un commun accord, comme s'ils avaient eu peur d'aller trop loin, ils mirent fin au baiser. Ils se contemplèrent longuement, mais sans oser se regarder dans les yeux. Le silence s'installa. La peur avec lui. Ils étaient toujours enlacés, un peu honteux, comme deux enfants pris en faute, sous le regard de leur conscience qui revenait par brides. Finalement, ils osèrent lever les yeux. Le regard gris se fixa dans le regard marron. Deux volontés inébranlables s'affrontèrent, l'espace d'un instant. Puis Draco rejeta violemment sa partenaire et tout deux, réalisant pleinement l'étendue de leur acte, prirent la fuite à toutes jambes. Et tant pis si Draco partait dans la mauvaise direction…

Recroquevillée sur son lit, Hermione était anéantie. Sa tête était enfouie dans ses genoux, son corps secoué par de gros sanglots. Elle avait mal, mal dans le cœur, encore plus qu'avant.

« Pourquoi accorde tu tant d'importance à tout cela ? » demanda une voix dans sa tête.

Elle avait mal, bien trop mal. Elle sentait sa tête prête à éclater mais elle n'entendit pas le jeune homme qui entrait dans sa chambre. Il s'approcha du lit.

« Pardonne moi… Pardonne moi Hermione… »

Il ne pleurait pas mais son visage était rougi par le chagrin, la douleur de cette situation qu'il contrôlait trop peu. Il s'assit à coté de la jeune fille. Elle était comme absente et ne réagit même pas lorsqu'il utilisa son prénom. Il s'enhardit à l'enlacer pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Hermione aurait voulu le repousser violemment, le frapper ou au moins partir, mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Ou peut-être pas vraiment l'envie… Elle enfoui sa tête dans le creux des bras de son ennemi. Ils avaient mal, tout les deux. Comme si un poison terrible s'était infiltrée en eux. Et ils étaient à la fois le poison et l'antidote.

* * *

draco-tu-es-à-moi: Hé oui, c'est chiant, hein, la raison XD (voyons, Liz, parle correctement, il y a des jeunes...) Allez, courage, tu va bientôt atteindre le titre de revieweuse multi chapitreuse toi aussi

LaskaMalfoy: Bah, il se défile toujours, c'est lâche un serpentard XD part en courant avant de se faire tabasser par Laska et Diabolik de spontex revient timidement bon, voilà, tu a eu la suite, avec une nette amélioration de leur rapport... et bientôt encore un autre chapitre, j'ai de nouveau la pêche pour écrire

Bizoux mes chers lecteurs et revieweuses (parce que pour l'instant, pour e chapitre en tout cas, que des filles ), j'enregistre avant que mon ordi plante


	8. La lettre

Salut! Alors je suis assez contente puisque j'ai réussi à me débarasser de ce virus eten plus j'ai réussi à écrire un bout de fic assez long, fin, un petit peu plus que d'habitude, quoi... Alors ben voilà, réponses viewviews à la fin (je suis cinglée moi...) comme d'hab, et bonne lecture!

* * *

Lorsque Draco se réveilla, au petit matin, les deux adolescents étaient toujours enlacés. Le jeune homme contempla longuement le visage de la jeune femme, de la jeune fille, encore rougi par les larmes et si vulnérable… Il eu envie de l'embrasser mais n'osa pas. Elle pouvait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Et lui-même, lui-même avait peur de ce sentiment nouveau en lui.

'C'est une Sang de Bourbe ! Ressaisis-toi Draco !' gronda une voix dans sa tête, la voix d'une raison élevée par son père et à laquelle il avait tant de mal à faire face.

Après un dernier regard troublé sur le visage angélique de son ennemie, il tenta de retirer son bras qui l'enlaçait doucement, souplement, pour ne pas la réveiller. Il avait peur de sa réaction… Et de la réaction de son père. Mais après tout, celui devait déjà être en rogne… et il n'était pas obligé d'apprendre pour Hermione.

'Hermione ? Tu appelle la catin du balafré par son prénom maintenant ?'

Il faillit frapper sa conscience. La préfète en chef frémit et son homologue s'empressa de retirer son bras. En hâte, il se leva… Et au moment de passer la porte, un bras le retint. Pas la peine de s'interroger sur la propriétaire du bras… Le jeune homme se retourna, furieux de sa faiblesse quand à ce contact.

« Malefoy, attends. »

C'était dit d'un ton sûr. Ce n'était pas une demande. C'était un ordre. Elle le tira jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne s'asseoir sur le lit puis s'y assit elle même, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine, les mains les entourant. Ils faisaient un charmant tableau, assis là, les deux ennemis de toujours, à essayer, troublés, de mettre les choses au point, Hermione en nuisette jaune, en soie, qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, Draco en boxer, tee-shirt et sa cape qu'il avait gardée.

« Pour hier… »

Lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots, le jeune homme fit mine de se lever, gêné. Elle le retint encore une fois.

« Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de parler avec une sang de Bourbe… »

Le regard de la jeune fille se durcit.

« Mais tu va rester là et on va essayer de parler sans s'entretuer et sans provoquer de… Gestes malencontreux. »

« Des gestes malencontreux ? Comme ça par exemple ? »

Le regard du jeune homme s'alluma d'une lueur mutine et il saisit les épaules nues de la jeune femme. Elle frémit et il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce que leur bouches se rencontre en un baiser malencontreux mais délicieux. Lorsqu'il la lâcha, ils masquèrent leur trouble, teinté de fureur contre lui même pour Draco, dans un air scandalisé pour la gryffondor et un sourire moqueur pour le serpentard. Hermione hésita puis jeta un regard noir à l'ancien mangemort et s'empressa de répliquer, l'air furax.

« Oui, comme ça »

Il lui adressa un grand sourire ironique qu'elle ignora.

« J'aimerais que tout soit clair entre nous : je ne t'aime pas, tu ne m'aime pas, je t'interdit de m'embrasser. Clair ? »

« Comme de l'eau de roche, Votre Altesse » fit il, à la fois ironique et vexé.

Sur ce, il partit en claquant la porte. Dans sa chambre, à coté de la fenêtre entrouverte, il y avait une petite plume blanche, à peine rayée de jaune, et une lettre dont le cachet vermillon portait les initiales « L.M. ». Draco connaissait bien la plume : le hibou de son père. Quand à la lettre, elle ne laissait pas de doute non plus. Un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment au cœur, il l'ouvrit.

_« Draco._

_J'ai entendu dire que tu n'avait pas pu ramener Potter. Toutefois, tu l'a déjà plongé dans un coma profond et c'est bien pour ton niveau. Tu recevra donc la marque 3 jours avant Halloween. Tient toi à minuit près de la Cabane Hurlante._

_L.M., ton père qui t'affectionne._

_PS : J'ai entendu dire également que tu avais embrassé une jeune Sang de Bourbe. Ton tableau de chasse est assez rempli pour que tu n'ai pas besoin de te souiller avec cette fille de moldus, non ? Apporte moi la preuve que c'est faux ou apporte moi la jeune fille afin que la mort puisse laver cet affront qu'elle fait à notre famille. »_

Draco eu un choc. Au moins, son père n'avait pas fait allusion au sauvetage malencontreux, le soir où il aurait du tuer Potter, mais... Comment apporter la preuve d'une chose fausse ? Etrangement, il ne souhaitait plus la mort de Hermione Granger. En plus, il avait été trahi. Mais qui avait pu être témoin du baiser de cette nuit ? Il n'y avait personne, strictement personne. Il s'allongea sur son lit et se massa les tempes, cherchant une solution, mais ne trouva rien. Si, une chose : tout nier en bloc. Il s'empara d'une plume de cygne et sortit un parchemin. 

_« Père._

_Je suis heureux de recevoir la marque bientôt. Je me tiendrais à l'endroit convenu à la date convenue._

_D.M., votre fils qui vous affectionne également._

_PS : Cette histoire de Sang de Bourbe est une affabulation. Je n'irais certainement pas souiller notre honneur avec une moins que rien. »_

Il roula la lettre avec un ruban gris perle et l'attacha à la patte de son hibou Grand Duc. Puis il s'allongea sur son lit. Il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant de devoir se préparer. Mais pourquoi avait-il un peu mal au cœur, comme si ce qu'il avait écrit dans sa lettre était un tissus de mensonges ?

Dans son coin, Rita Skeeter comptait, fébrile, l'argent que lui avait donné le maître du manoir Malefoy, en échange de l'information qu'elle lui avait communiquée. Merlin, qu'elle avait eu raison, puisqu'elle pouvait en plus se venger de Hermione Granger sans que celle ci ne l'apprenne, de se tenir, changée en scarabée, dans ce couloir de Poudlard !

* * *

**Réponses au Reviews qui sont plus nombreuses qu'avant **

LaskaMalfoy: Contente que tu aime la façon dont j'ai écrit ce chapitre (fin, celui d'avant celui là quoi) parce que la façon dont il est écrit est un peu différente... J'étais à moitié dans le coma lunatique XD et pour Draco qui assume mal ben... C'est vrai, j'ai rien à dire XD il assume pas.

Arwenajane (j'aime bien ton pseudo :p) : Ben... Thanks :)

xcats: Hé ben maintenant tu vas frissonner... De peur! Bouh! Tout va devenir horrible et Draco va se faire torturer! Bouh! (elle déraille complêtement là...)

sammalefoy: Encore un optimiste XD mais non, je suis sadique mais pas à ce point... En fait je déteste faire souffrir mes personnages. Je dois être un peu maso XD

_PS:_ Maintenant je sais que écouter de la musique en écrivant c'est très bien mais ça me ralentit: je ne peux pas m'empêcher de chantonner dès qu'il y a une chanson que j'aime bien XD


	9. Amour ou Haine, il faut choisir

'Lut... Alors voilà, encore un chapitre de cette meeeeeeeeeeeerveilleuse histoire (qui ressemble à une poubelle à pensées je trouve XD) que... Vous allez lire (je manque d'inspiration là XD). Ben bonne lecture!

* * *

Ce jour là, ce même jour qui avait vu les deux ennemis enlacés, en se levant, ce jour était un samedi. 'Pas de cours aujourd'hui', songea Hermione, mais elle ne se rendormit pas. Elle préféra se lever et se diriger d'un pas encore un peu endormi vers la salle de bain. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle était inoccupée, elle y entra et se fit couler un bain. Elle s'y prélassa pendant presque une heure avant de sortir car Draco tambourinait à la porte, signe évident de son impatience. Lentement, histoire de le narguer encore un peu, elle enfila un peignoir de soie dorée. Elle l'attacha à la manière d'un cache cœur et sortit finalement d'u pas félin, sans prêter attention à Malefoy qui la regardait, émerveillé. Merlin, qu'elle était belle ! Et cette jambe encore hâlée par l'été, qu'il pouvait entrevoir car le peignoir était finement fendu ! Elle faisait exprès de le draguer ou quoi ?

Non, elle ne faisait pas exprès. Quelque chose avait été éveillé, en la jeune femme, par la douce étreinte de Draco. La conscience aiguë qu'elle était une fille ? Non, ou pas seulement. En tout cas, cette chose qui s'était réveillée, d'un coup, la rendait encore plus belle qu'avant. Lentement mais sûrement, la miss je-sais-tout se doublait de… De quoi ? Hermione n'aurait su le dire, en enfilant un pantacourt beige. Elle y assortit un tee-shirt blanc qui dévoilait ses épaules lisses. Ensuite, elle se lissa les cheveux, se maquilla légèrement, enfila des ballerines beiges et descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Il n'y avait personne dans la Grande Salle, ou presque. Hermione déjeuna rapidement et un œuf à la coque, deux tartines et un verre de jus de citrouille plus tard, elle se leva. En sortant, elle croisa Ron qui venait de se lever. Elle le salua et, plutôt que de errer dans les couloirs vides, elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Harry était toujours allongé sur son lit, encore plus pâle qu'avant. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne autour d'elle.

'Si Pomfresh me voit, je suis morte…'

Elle s'approcha du Survivant, posa sa baguette sur son front, écartant une mèche noire, encore un peu, comme par un miracle, trempée de la sueur du combat - à moins que ce ne soit de l'eau ? – et murmura un mot.

« Enervatum »

Elle aurait voulu voir son ami émerger lentement de son coma, un sourire faible sur sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, un regard de reconnaissance pure et… Une vie allumée à nouveau dans ses yeux verts. Il ne se passa rien. Les yeux de celui qui avait survécu à Voldemort mais qui avait été terrassé par Draco Malefoy restèrent obstinément fermés. L'attirance, le commencement d'amour infime et inavouable qu'elle avait pour l'ancien mangemort, se mua en haine. Il a changé, glissa une voix dans sa tête. Peut être, mais il avait changé trop tard. Tentant de maîtriser les tremblements qui agitaient son corps, Hermione quitta l'infirmerie.

Elle arriva dans la salle commune et s'affala dans un des canapés. Comment vivre sans Harry ? Ses yeux étaient tant voilés par les larmes qu'elle ne remarqua pas Malefoy, l'air soucieux, sur le même canapé qu'elle. Elle ne le remarqua tellement pas que c'est sur lui qu'elle s'affala. Le jeune homme, sentant un poids sur lui, sortit de ses absorbantes pensées et reconnut Hermione. Que lui arrivait elle ? Il s'était promis de s'éloigner d'elle mais comment faire si elle se réfugiait sur lui ?

Il contempla avec douceur le visage ravagé par le chagrin de la Sang-de-Bourbe. Irrésistiblement attiré par le désir de la consoler, il coula ses bras autour d'elle. Elle prit conscience de la présence de celui qu'elle aimait presque et haïssait tant à la fois.

« Lâche moi Malefoy » fit elle d'une voix rauque « je te hais »

Il la serra contre lui. Elle se laissa faire. La force l'abandonnait. Elle était aussi active qu'une poupée de chiffon. Draco se pencha sur son visage, encore une fois, mais ne l'embrassa pas. Ils étaient suffisamment en danger comme ça et en plus, ce n'était pas du tout le moment. Non, il ne l'embrassa pas, il murmura juste un mot à son oreille.

« Pourquoi ? »

L'air manquait dans les poumons de la jeune femme. Elle suffoquait, mais elle répondit quand même.

« Parce que tu l'as tué, Malefoy, il ne se réveillera pas. »

Son visage commença à pâlir, sa respiration à ralentir, tandis qu'elle ne trouvait plus d'air et son cœur à la brûler. Ses lèvres rosées ne bougeaient plus, aucune partie de son corps ne bougeait plus. Affolé en le réalisant, Draco attrapa son poignet. Son pouls était très faible. Sa baguette quitta sa poche pour rejoindre sa main et il chercha à toute vitesse une formule adaptée. Les yeux de la jeune femme, jeune fille si fragile, se fermèrent. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre. Il savait que si elle mourrait, ce serait de sa faute.

« Enervatum »

Aucun résultat. Alors il s'approcha encore plus d'elle et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, dans un bouche à bouche qui ressemblait étrangement à un baiser. De l'air commença à revenir dans les poumons de Granger. Mais les lèvres du Serpentard et de La Gryffondor restèrent collées.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Lucius Malefoy, au mépris des sortilèges qui interdisaient de transplanter à Poudlard, pour apparaître dans la salle commune.

* * *

**Ridicules Arbres Roses (ben quoi?) :**

draco-tu-es-a-moi: Elle va avoir tellement de différents sur elle qu'on croira qu'elle est tombée dans une des farces Weasley XD

LaskaMalfoy: Oui,j'y aurais pas pensé non plus à Rita XD en fait c'est parce que j'ai lu une fic intitulée "A bas Rita Skeeter" qui est pas mal, donc ça m'y a fait penser

Arwenajane: Ben... Merci! XD

Bisous tout le monde... Et je vous met la suite dès que j'ai **5 reviews**! Je suis sadique! Allez, promis, elle sera longue, la suite... Bonne chance


	10. Ah, tiens, bonjour Lucius!

C'est la dernière fois que je pose un nombre de reviews comme condition pour la suite. Vous êtes trop rapides et... trop imprévisibles! 4 reviews le premier jour, je me presse pour écrire la suite et puis après... plus rien vous êtes complêtement imprévisibles... Eh, j'pose plus de condition mais j'veux des reviews quand même, hein? hein? hein? Heu...

**Disclaimer (que j'ai un peu sauté pour les autres chapitre, euh...) : **Tout est à J.K. Rowling, je ne possède pas la moindre petite parcelle de peau de Draco ou la moindre petite lueur d'intelligence d'Hermione. Dommage.

Eh, j'allais oublier avec tout ce baragouin... Bonne lecture!

* * *

Mais les lèvres du Serpentard et de La Gryffondor restèrent collées. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Lucius Malefoy, au mépris des sortilèges qui interdisaient de transplanter à Poudlard, pour apparaître dans la salle commune.

Le père de Draco portait une robe couleur de cendres, incrustée de fines émeraudes. Il arborait un air mielleux et quand il prit la parole, sa voix l'était tout autant. Ses lèvres fines, lorsqu'il parlait, évoquait le glissement du serpent. Le serpent qui rampe. Devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, voilà devant qui il rampait.

« Mon cher fils ! » fit il avec une fausse joie, alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs « Une affabulation ? »

Les deux adolescents se détachèrent précipitamment mais c'était trop tard. Lucius Malefoy se rapprocha d'eux. Dangereusement. Si dangereusement qu'il semblait à Draco qu'une aura de terreur enveloppait son père. A coté de lui, Hermione se réveillait doucement de son inconscience. Hermione… Danger…

« Ceci » fit il en la désignant d'un air dédaigneux « est une autre histoire, père. Elle s'était, à vrai dire, évanouie et je tentais de la réanimer »

Lucius bouillait de colère mais son masque de passivité froide était toujours là. Voilà, ce qu'étais un Malefoy. Il jeta un regard furieux aux deux adolescents.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de ranimer les Sangs-de-Bourbe… »

Sa voix était redevenue mielleuse et il s'était encore rapproché. Deux signes, pour son fils qui le connaissait, qu'il fallait avoir peur. 'Mais non. La peur brouille l'esprit, Draco, et moi, je suis avec toi, n'ai pas peur, combat avec rage, ne laisse pas ce sentiment t'envahir… N'ai pas peur…'

Dans la fièvre du moment, Draco en oublia de se demander qui avait parlé. Il prit simplement en compte le sens de ses paroles : ne pas avoir peur.

Il esquissa une révérence.

Ne pas avoir peur.

« On m'aurais accusé, père »

Ne pas avoir peur. Facile à dire avec un monstre en face de lui. Car voilà ce qu'était Lucius Malefoy, son fils le savais déjà mais il réalisait l'ampleur de son horrible puissance : un monstre. Ne pas avoir peur. Ne pas avoir peur. Combattre avec rage. Peur… Brouille… Esprit… Combat… Avec toi… Avec lui… Esprit… Pas peur.

Il vacilla et se rattrapa à l'accoudoir du canapé. Pas peur. Rien que de penser à cela, il s'affolait. Concentration. 'Tu es un Malefoy. Les Malefoy sont des winners. Tu es un Malefoy… Lui aussi, bordel !' Courage. Gryffondor. Mais lui était un Serpentard ! Calme. Courage. La main d'Hermione sur la sienne. Courage. Elle était réveillée. Avec lui. Les yeux fermés. Lucius Malefoy ne savait pas.

Draco respira. Effet de surprise. Double puissance. Mais l'autre était un grand mage noir. Respirer. Souffler. Calme. Courage. La main d'Hermione qui serre la sienne. Courage. Lucius Malefoy qui s'approche. Il ouvre la bouche au ralenti. Ses paroles ressemblent au sifflement d'un serpent. Un serpent… Serpentard. Gryffondor. Courage.

« Tu mens, mon fils »

Etui de cuir noir, fin, à sa ceinture. Baguette magique. Un crin de licorne à l'intérieur. Comment une créature si pure peut-elle servir à un être aussi abject ?

Flash Back 

_Lucius Malefoy était assis sur une chaise, droit, un air de sérieux glacé sur son visage pâle. Il avait 11 ans, son visage était déjà blême, son expression déjà terrifiante et ses cheveux blonds déjà longs et attachés par un ruban de satin vert. Devant lui, un petit marchand mielleux, dans un manteau miteux, se répandait en révérences. Le jeune garçon essayait des baguettes. Aucune ne lui convenait et il les rejetait les unes après les autres de la même façon qu'il rejetait les humains, tout les simples mortels, qu'ils méprisait. Car le mépris se lisait déjà, dans ses yeux là. Bref, il rejetait les baguettes sous l'œil du marchand, qui commençait à s'inquiéter : est ce que ce gamin là, rejeton Malefoy, allait se trouver une baguette chez lui ? Si non, il perdait un bon profit… Enfin, le petit Lucius s'empara d'une baguette longue et fine, en bois rougeâtre. Il l'agita, sans espoir mais digne quand même, et là, miracle ! Cet enfant que le marchand avait cru ne pas pouvoirs compter parmi ses clients, venait de faire sortir un liquide argenté de sa baguette. Etonné, le marchand l'examina et il se glaça. Ce liquide n'était autre que du sang de licorne ! Mauvais présage, mon garçon, mauvais présage, songea t'il. Mais il vendit tout de même la baguette. On est spécialiste en mages noir ou on est pas ! C'est ainsi qu'il se sépara de la longue baguette fine, bois de cèdre et crin de licorne, une des plus puissantes qu'il ai jamais possédé._

_Fin du Flash Back _

« Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente, mon garçon… »

Ne pas avoir peur. Ne pas avoir peur. Sa main crispée se posa sur sa propre baguette. Un cheveu de Vélane à l'intérieur. Il avait appartenu à une jeune fille que son père avait séduit. Son père…

'Il est temps que cette baguette se retourne contre lui !'

Et puis son père, dans un mouvement si rapide qu'il en devenait imperceptible, brandit sa baguette.

« Endoloris ! »

Draco reçu le sort dans la poitrine et une douleur sans égale l'envahit. Il peinait à respirer. Heureusement qu'il avait l'habitude ! Et le rire de son père en fond sonore, ce rire démoniaque qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. A coté de lui, Hermione aurait voulu l'aider, le défendre, les défendre, mais elle était encore trop faible. Le rire se tut pour laisser place à la voix sifflante de Lucius Malefoy.

« Et maintenant, pendant que je m'occupe de ton amie, tu vas rester bien sage… »

Sa voix était dure, surtout lorsqu'il avait parlé d'Hermione. Il leva à nouveau sa baguette, lançant l'Imperium. Draco l'évita. Il le lança une nouvelle fois, et encore, et encore… Le jeune homme évitait les sorts à chaque fois mais il commençait à se fatiguer.

« Impero ! »

Le jeune homme comprit trop tard qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter celui là. Il bondit sur le coté mais son père avait prévu ce déplacement. L'éclair partit comme une flèche, avec son cœur pour cible. Draco tressaillit. Le sort n'était plus qu'à un demi mètre de lui. 20 centimètres. 10 centimètres. 5 centimètres. La main d'Hermione le tira. 1 centimètres. Le sortilège interdit alla se fracasser sur l'un des murs de la salle commune tandis que Draco, entraîné par Hermione, finissait sa chute au sol. Elle l'avait sauvé.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

Lucius avait mis une seconde à comprendre la situation. Et encore moins pour diriger sa rage vers la responsable. Sa rage. Mais pas seulement. Sa rage mais aussi un Avada Kedavra d'une intensité remarquable. En un éclair, et c'est le cas de le dire, la jeune femme comprit qu'un bouclier ne la sauverait pas, cette fois. De toute façon, sa baguette était trop loin pour qu'elle ne l'atteigne. Elle se jeta au sol. Lucius ne comprit pas tout de suite, cette fois. Elle avait été bien trop rapide… Et où était elle, maintenant ? Elle était derrière lui. Draco la voyait, lui, et il était presque hypnotisé par la grâce, la puissance et la précision de celle dont il ignorait si il était toujours l'ennemi. Hermione, donc, dont le pied droit se leva en bien moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, atteint rapidement une hauteur remarquable et vint frapper les côtes de Lucius Malefoy. Un coup pas assez puissant pour être mortel, mais assez pour qu'il laisse échapper sa baguette, que Draco réceptionna au passage.

Celui ci, tandis qu'Hermione allait chercher sa propre brindille magique, lança un sort à son père. Un sortilège pas interdit, mais dangereux quand même. Très dangereux. L'éclair blanc jaillit de sa baguette, droit vers la poitrine de son père. Et l'éclair s'écrasa sur la fenêtre de la salle commune, au même moment où le professeur Dumbledore y entrait. Lucius Malefoy avait, de nouveau, transplané.

* * *

**Rameaux d'Arbre Rieur** (hé oui, un truc différent à chaque fois, c'est... risible je sais)

Laska (tu permet ce petit raccourcissement de ton pseudo ou tu tient tant à Draco que tu garde le Malfoy:p) : Lucius, pas content? T'as de l'instinct, toi, dis moi... XD

sam malefoy: Finir bien n'est pas dans mon vocabulaire XD nan, je plaisante... Ils sont meugnons ces petits personnages, je vais pas leur faire de mal... Puis Joan Kathleen m'en voudrait si je les abimais

eliotnaiss: Mais oui, Hermione va avoir beaucoup de bonheur, c'est bien le Paradis (grand sourire stupide)

bloody: Ben... Merci (grand sourire niais, je sais plus quoi dire moi XD chui trop flattée)

Love-pingo: C'est d'la triche! Voilà! Bouh, j'rigole, merci pour ta review qui me permet de poster ce chapitre sans faillir à ma menace-promesse

Au fait...J'ai relu ma fic depuis le début et j'ai remarqué quelques erreurs, alors...

1. Draco n'a pas encore la marque (alors que au début je dis qu'il l'a)

2. Est ce que ça vous intéresserait et ça intéresserait à votre avis les futurs lecteurs si je postait, après avoir fini la fic, un chapitre qui contiendrait toute l'histoire revue et corrigée? Nan parce que je la corrigerais de toute façon pour la montrer à ma grand mère (sourire niais) donc euh...

Bon, j'arrête de dire des bétises (c'est duuur!) et je vais écrire le chapitre 11 . A bientôt!


	11. Pause choco

Salut! Bon, je vais pas faire un gros blabla parce que j'ai mal à la tête et je vais vous laisser lire! Good reading! (je l'avais pas déjà dit lui?)

* * *

Sans même daigner se rendre compte de la présence du directeur, Hermione revint avec sa baguette et, constatant l'absence du père de Draco, elle se jeta dans les bras de celui-ci. Lui non plus, n'avait pas aperçu Dumbledore. Les deux adolescents étaient dans le même état, les nerfs à vifs, à la fois inquiets et soulagés, épuisés également. Hermione sanglotait, des larmes nerveuses, tandis que Draco retenait les siennes. Il étreignit la jeune femme et passa une main dans ses cheveux, ne sachant quoi faire, comme lorsqu'on est face à un enfant qui pleure, et qu'on ne sait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire pour le consoler. Laissant ses larmes couler librement, pour la première fois, il se fondit dans la douce présence de celle qui aurait dû être son ennemie…

« Félicitation mes enfants, vous vous êtes remarquablement défendus… »

Dumbledore avait enfin prit la parole, rompant le silence réparateur qui s'était installé. Il regardait avec douceur les deux préfets enlacés, prisonniers d'un poids trop lourd pour eux. Il fit un pas en avant tandis qu'ils levaient la tête, étonnés, un peu coupables et soulagés à la fois de cette aide que leur apportait le professeur.

« Vous êtes… »

Il les regarda, alors qu'ils se dégageaient péniblement, fatigués par ce combat dont ils n'étaient sortis vivant que par un miracle – à moins que ce ne soit la précieuse alliance de leurs deux extraordinaires puissances ? – et comprenant avec tout autant de difficulté la question de Dumbledore.

« N… Non professeur » fit Hermione, le souffle court.

Elle s'écarta de Malefoy. Pourquoi étaient ils toujours en train de pleurer, dès qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout ces moments de tendresse profitaient ils de leur faiblesse ? Pourquoi, comment pouvait-elle avoir le droit de se réfugier dans les bras de celui qui avait tué, ou presque, son meilleur ami ? Elle le haïssait et l'instant d'après… Dumbledore fit encore un pas en avant, l'air compréhensif, mais même avec toute l'intelligence du monde, comment pouvait-il comprendre cela ? Eux-même ne comprenaient rien.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous vous êtes débrouillés à merveille. Je ne comprends pas comment Lucius a réussi à transplaner » le directeur fronça les sourcils « mais je vais tâcher d'y remédier. Il a certainement reçu l'aide de Voldemort. »

Draco frissonna mais pas Hermione. Elle avait l'habitude, avec Harry. Harry… La jeune femme eut envie de vomir mais elle n'arrivait plus à haïr Malefoy comme avant. Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait sauvée 2 fois ? Finalement, celui ci reprit la parole. Il avait la bouche sèche, il hésitait sur quoi dire, mais il fallait rompre ce silence plus lourd qu'une chape de plomb.

« Her… Granger, comment tu as fait ce… Truc… Pour la baguette… Le coup de pied… »

'Toi, Draco Malefoy, tu bafouille ?'

Hermione rougit un peu. C'était un compliment après tout… Mais elle reprit vite une teinte normale et feignit l'assurance.

« Nelochagi. Un coup de pied que j'ai appris au Tae Kwon Do, un sport de combat moldu. Normalement c'est au niveau du visage mais ton père est trop grand »

Draco était sidéré par son calme retrouvé lorsqu'elle parlait de ce sport. Et elle avait l'air de considérer que c'était normal d'arracher ainsi sa baguette à l'un des mangemorts les plus doués parmi les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Dumbledore sourit. Il avait toujours su que cette jeune fille était douée.

« Bon, je vais installer dans vos appartements une protection supplémentaire contre le transplanage et je vais me mettre à l'étude d'une solution plus efficace, puisque il semblerait que les mangemorts aient réussi à percer le premier bouclier que j'avais créé. »

En prononçant ces mots, il jeta à Draco un regard translucide et celui ci eut un frisson avec l'étrange sensation que le directeur pouvait lire dans son âme. Il se concentra pour former un mur dans ses pensées.

'Je ne suis pas un mangemort. Je ne suis pas un mangemort. Je ne suis pas un mangemort ! »

Il avait pensé ceci avec tant de violence qu'il sentit presque l'esprit de Dumbledore se retirer du sien.

« Désolé » fit celui-ci à mi-voix.

'Merci papa de m'avoir enseigné l'occlumancie…'

Le directeur fit mine de sortir puis se retourna finalement. Il portait une longue robe bleu nuit, constellée de poches autant que d'étoiles, et il sortit d'une de ses poches deux grosses barres de chocolat. Il les distribua aux adolescents avec un sourire paternel puis sortit, pour de bon, finalement. Draco et Hermione restèrent là, silencieux pendant un moment, mangeant leurs chocolats sans oser se regarder dans les yeux.

« Malefoy… »

Il leva les yeux, ses magnifiques yeux gris aux reflets bleu clair, ses yeux couleur d'orage qui lançaient si souvent des éclairs. Il leva les yeux, donc, et fixa Hermione avec un petit air mélancolique.

« Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. Tu me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs… Quelqu'un que je hais… »

« Je t'appelle comment alors ? »

« J'ai un prénom, tu sais… »

Elle eut un rire nerveux.

« Draco… »

« Oui ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire mais j'en ai marre de ce satané silence, il est trop lourd, il faut le briser… il me fait mal… »

L'ex-futur mangemort la dévisagea, ne sachant s'il devait rire ou afficher un air consterné. Non, songea t'il dans un éclair de lucidité, il devait parler. Pour briser ce silence dont parlait la jeune femme.

« De quoi on peut parler ? »

« Sais pas… »

« Tu pourrais au moins faire durer la conversation en faisant des phrases complètes.. On dit « je ne sais pas oh grand Mal… Draco » ! »

Elle le dévisagea à son tour et ils éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Radiateurs Atomiques Rouges (ahem) : Bisous mes chers lecteuuuuuuuurs! _(hystérique)_

**Love-pingo:** Salut! C'est encore moi aussi! Tu viens de lire la suite! XD

**Laska (sans le Malfoy, donc, c'est tellement plus couuuurt... XD) : **Le sort est, en effet, de mon invention. Ma copine J.K. (qui, en passant, va m'offrir Draco pour mon anniversaire... Comment ça, non?) n'en a pas inventé assez pour satisfaire mon imagination _débordante_. Et oui, je me fais lire par ma grand mère XD enfin, en général, là je viens de réaliser que comme elle a pas lu Harry Potter... XD

**sam malefoy:** Ensembles, pas ensembles? Même eux ne savent pas... (Par contre, moi je sais... Mais chut!)

**elliotnaiss:** Oscouuuuur! _(cours partout)_ Si tu me tue t'aauras pas la suite! XD

**Lunder:** Bon courage... J'en aurais besoin XD !

**draco-tu-es-a-moi: **Non, non, Hermione ne s'est pas encore investie dans la S.A.L.E. au point de se métamorphoser en elfe XD

Bon, je vous dirais bien que je vais écrire la suite là, maintenant, immédiatement, mais j'ai mal à la têeeeeete. Donc à "quand j'aurais enfin accepté de prendre le médicament pas bon contre le mal à la tête" ! XD


	12. La potion Eramsum

Bon, j'ai plus mal à la tête (merci Pauapu de t'en être inquiétée ) mais à l'approche de l'été j'ai eu les derniers contrôles et puis je passe plus de temps à la plage que devant mon ordi, donc je suis en retaaaaard... Vous me pardonnez? (Non? Vous êtes méchants.

* * *

_Résumé: Lucius est parti et Dumbledore est arrivé. il a félicité Draco et Hermione pour leur remarquable défense et il est partit, laissant les deux ados avec des barres de chocolat et des tonnes de silence, parce qu'ils ne savent pas quoi dire. Finalement, ils éclatent de rire. C'est beau l'amour._

« Et alors, Draco, pourquoi as tu changé de camp ? »

Lovée dans les bras du jeune homme, Hermione écoutait son histoire. Il lui avait narré son histoire, son père, sa vie d'apprenti mangemort, et le cœur de la jeune fille s'était serré. Et à cette question qu'elle avait posée, si anodine en apparence, il ne savait que répondre.

« A cause de… De… De… Attends, laisse moi le temps de trouver un mensonge pour ne pas t'avouer que c'est à cause, grâce à toi. »

Un ange passa. Draco réalisa avec difficulté ce qu'il venait de dire et déglutit. Il regarda Hermione dans les yeux et elle chuchota dans le creux de son oreille.

« Je suis contente que tu l'ai fait. »

Elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et il l'embrassa passionnément. Ses mains se glissèrent sous le chemisier mauve de la jeune femme et commencèrent à caresser son dos.

« Hermione ! »

La voix de Ginny, précédée par 3 coups sonores, retentit dans la salle. Hermione se dégagea. Elle arrangea un peu ses vêtements et se pencha vers Draco qui fronçait les sourcils, peu satisfait de voir son amie lui échapper à cause de la petite belette.

« Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime. »

Et elle sortit rejoindre la jeune gryffondor, laissant Draco ahuri et béat à la fois devant cette révélation.

« Ah, Mione… »

Ginny, d'habitude pleine de vitalité, avait de larges cernes bleu qui témoignaient de sa fatigue. Fatigue morale, sans doute, à cause de Harry. Hermione était une des seules à savoir qu'elle l'aimait encore.

« Oui, Gin ? Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? »

« Oui »

L'air, l'atmosphère étaient lourds.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Tu es au courant pour Harry. »

Ce n'était pas une question.

'Et comment que je le sais…' songea Hermione, le cœur serré. Mais elle n'arrivait plus à en vouloir à Draco.

« Oui. »

« Tu as une idée ? »

« Une idée ? »

« Ben oui, une idée ! » cria la jeune Weasley

Son rouge de colère se transforma en rouge de honte.

« Excuse moi, ce n'est pas ta faute, évidemment… Bon, en tout cas, moi, je crois que j'ai une idée. Il y a juste un problème. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione, pleine d'espoir

« Elle ne peut pas marcher. »

'Trop cool… Merci Ginny ! Non ! Ne désespère pas ! Positive-attitude !'

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il faut que deux personnes dont une est amie de la personne à ranimer et l'autre est ennemie boivent une potion et… S'embrassent, puis combattent ensemble dans une autre dimension. »

« On peut toujours essayer… »

« J'ai oublié un détail : en plus, il faut que les deux personnes s'aiment. »

Une sensation bizarre emplit le cœur d'Hermione. D'ailleurs, c'était mieux que le cœur serré. Oui, ça faisait moins mal.

« Donne moi vite le nom de cette potion. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Draco et Hermione connaissaient tout, ou presque, sur la potion Eramsum, qui aurait pu ramener Harry à la vie. 

« Tu es sûr que c'est la peine d'aller repêcher le balafré ? »

Hermione rougit de fureur.

« Draco Lucius Malefoy ! Je te signale que c'est toi qui a expédié Harry dans le coma, alors tu as ordre de m'aider à l'en sortir ! »

« Je sais, Hermione Jane Granger, je sais… C'était une blague… »

« J'aime pas ton humour. »

« Excuse moi. »

« Non, toi excuse moi… Je n'ai pas à t'entraîner là dedans si tu ne le veux pas, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux… »

« Si, si, tu as raison, mais… »

Il devint brusquement timide.

« Il y a un truc dans ta potion… Il faut que les deux ennemis s'aiment. »

Hermione lui lança un regard de défi.

« Et ça pose un problème ? »

Elle fut satisfaite, car il ne cilla pas.

« Non. »

* * *

Je sais, c'est court, je sais, c'est nul, j'ai pas d'inspi en ce moment et après ça va être pire vu que je vais partir en vacances bon, je vous rassure juste, je n'abandonnerais pas la fic, même si je ne suis aps là pendant un bout de temps!

Alors, les réponses aux reviews, pas très inspirées, hein, les réponses...

Déjà, **merci** à **tout le monde** (je suis désolée, je n'ai pas assez d'inspiration pour blablater sur les "c'est génial" même si j'adore avoir des reviews comme ça, c'est gratifiant ) Et merci aussi à tout ceux qui m'ont ajoutés dans leurs auteurs/histoires préférés ou listes d'alerte!

**draco-tu-es-a-moi:** Mais dis moi, tu les adore tes mecs...

**Sarah Black:** Très triste... Oui, on peut dire ça. Mais t'inquiète pas trop, j'aime les happy end après plein de galères pas possibles.

**Love-pingo:** Bonne idée! Je la met en application dès maintenant! (liz arrête de répondre aux reviews et essaie de faire un résumé)

(liz est de retour, après avoir fait ce résumé que j'ai eu du mal parce que j'avais oublié l'histoire XD pourtant y s'est pas passé grand chose...)

**Laska Malefoy: **Il est moins éloigné que tu ne le crois! La preuve dans ce chapitre!

Allez, bisous. Au fait, je vous conseille de ne pas lirela fic "Qui es tu?" de Mikishine. C'est triste et c'est tellement bien écrit, on ressent tellement bien les émotions des personnages que ça m'a traumatisé. Dracoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (lien dans mon profil, dans mes histoire préférées)


	13. L'attaque du gamin

Salut! Vous vous en moquez peut-être mais j'ai passé de bonnes vacances! Et je repars dimanche, mais pour une semaine, pas la peine de vous inquieter (ben oui, vous vous inquiétez, non, à la pensée que je vais vous priver de fic! Non? Non? Je me sens seule, d'un coup...) . Alors voici le chapitre 13, qui est censé porter malheur mais bon... Remarquez, c'est vrai qu'il m'a porté malheur parce que avant de l'écrire, ça faisait plusieurs semaines que je n'arrivais plus rien à écrire, à part des messages sur des RPGs. Avec un peu de chance, maintenant qu'il est écrit, ça va passer, non? On peut toujours rêver... (Là, j'arrive pas à avancer mon tout début de dernier roman, ça m'énèrve TT). Bon, je vais peut-être arrêter mon blablatage et vous laisser lire. Je vous signale juste au passage que ce chapitre est peut-être béni, en fait, car c'est un chapitre de transition et il a échappé à ma première idée de mettre juste le passage "après Colin". J'avais pas d'idées . Et le truc en italique, au début, j'ai suivi le conseil de Love-pingo, c'est le (petit, très petit) résumé de l'épisode précédent!

* * *

_Ginny a trouvé une potion qui pourrait sortir Harry de son coma. Mais il faut que deux personnes qui s'aiment, une amie et une ennemie de la personne à sauver, boivent la potion. Malgré ce que pense Ginny, c'est possible... Et Draco et Hermione ont même commencé à la préparer._

Un gamin blond, appareil photo autour du cou, arriva devant le tableau. Il tambourina dessus, malgré les protestations de l'ange déchu qui l'occupait, appelant Hermione de sa voix aiguë. La jeune femme, cherchant dans son registre de voix d'enfants à qui pouvait appartenir celle-ci, fit signe à Draco de retourner dans sa chambre et poussa rapidement tout leur petit matériel de potion.

« Entrez. » dit elle finalement.

La fatigue marquait son visage. Le tableau pivota pour laisser entrer le petit garçon. Elle le reconnut aussitôt : depuis plusieurs années, il avait à peine grandit et restait le gamin qu'elle avait connu. Etrange, il avait quand même seize ans ! Il devait avoir un retard de croissance, comme son petit frère.

« Ah, salut Colin. »

« Salut Hermione, tu as quelques instants ? C'est pour la gazette de Poudlard… »

'C'est pas possible ! Ce gosse est le descendant de Rita Skeeter !' grogna intérieurement Hermione, qui commençait à se croire dans un cauchemar.

Elle envisagea pendant quelques secondes de répondre non et de claquer la porte au nez de ce journaliste incongru, mais elle réussi à dominer son instinct et à prendre un air quasiment courtois. Elle n'était pas une sauvage après tout! Enfin, presque pas…

« Heu, oui Colin, mais pas trop longtemps, je suis très occupée en ce moment. »

Le visage de Colin s'éclaira l'espace d'un instant et Hermione regretta aussitôt d'avoir dit cela. A tous les coups, il allait lui demander ce qui l'occupait tant, et ça, c'était de l'ordre du secret.

« Ce ne sera pas long » promis le petit garçon, ravi.

Assez nerveuse, la jeune femme lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Il s'exécuta avant de commencer à la marteler de questions.

« Bon, c'était pour savoir comment tu avais vécu la disparition de Harry. Tu étais son amou… Sa meilleure amie… Il te manque ? Tu… »

Il ne put prononcer un mot de plus car Hermione, qui avait rougit de colère depuis le début de sa tirade et qui ne pouvait plus se contrôler, l'interrompit violemment.

« Bien sûr qu'il me manque ! Comment ose tu imaginer le contraire ? Harry n'est ni mort ni disparu ! Il est vivant ! Il va guérir ! Bientôt ! J'en suis certaine ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Sale petit… »

« Calme toi ma belle… » chuchota une voix grave et douce à son oreille.

Hermione, qui en était à secouer Colin comme un prunier, se retourna lentement tandis que le petit garçon se figeait. Draco, la chemise entrouverte et un air sévère sur son visage de glace, le dominait de plus de vingt centimètres. L'enfant, apeuré, avait envie de disparaître sous terre. Le jeune homme posa une main protectrice sur l'épaule d'Hermione et s'adressa à Colin.

« Ne l'embête plus. »

Ce n'était pas dit méchamment, mais d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Il attrapa par les épaules le gamin tétanisé.

« Efface lui la mémoire. » dit il simplement à Hermione

Son teint de moins en moins rouge grâce à l'intervention de son bien-aimé, celle-ci brandit sa baguette et lança le sort d'oubli au petit journaliste, que Draco poussa ensuite dans le couloir, tant que son cerveau était embrumé.

« Tu… » commença Hermione

« Désolé d'être intervenu, mais j'avais peur qu'il aille tout marquer dans son journal… »

« J'allais te remercier de l'avoir fait » rectifia la jeune femme en riant.

Le jeune homme rit aussi.

« Bon, on se remet à cette potion ? »

Hermione acquiesça et sortit le matériel de sous le canapé. Bientôt, ils auraient fini.

Deux jours plus tard, assez tard dans la nuit, la jeune femme arriva dans la petite salle commune des préfets en chef surexcitée. Elle enleva et plia rapidement la cape d'invisibilité qu'elle avait empruntée à Harry et déposa sur la table où ils travaillaient, d'un air triomphant, un petit sac de toile. Des ingrédients qu'elle était allée voler dans les réserves de Rogue.

« Et voilà le travail ! » annonça t'elle d'un air satisfait.

« Pas mal, pas mal… » lança Draco qui, ayant profité de l'absence de son amie pour prendre une douche, venait de sortir de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille.

« Dépêche toi d'aller t'habiller toi ! » le houspilla gentiment Hermione.

Pour une fois, il fit ce qu'elle lui conseillait – car un Malefoy ne prenait d'ordre de personne, voyons ! – et ressortit quelques minutes plus tard vêtu d'un jean vieilli et d'une chemise blanche qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de fermer entièrement. Toute aussi impatient que la préfète, il vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle alors qu'elle jetait solennellement les derniers ingrédients dans ma potion, qui, de bleu turquoise, passa à vert, entre l'amande et le trèfle, à quatre feuille bien sûr. Couleur de l'espoir. Draco regarda Hermione, qui, sans un mot, répondit oui à sa question muette. Il lui prit la main et, dans deux petits verres, il versa le liquide vert. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois avant de boire. La potion avait un goût légèrement mentholé, mais bien plus doux que de la menthe. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, espérant de toute leur force que la potion marche, que l'autre l'aime, que tout ça ne soit pas une gigantesque supercherie destinée à les réduire à néant. Et cela marcha. Toujours embrassés, ils se fondirent l'un dans l'autre. Ne firent plus qu'un. Et leur âme disparut de ce monde, plongeant dans un autre, laissant sur le canapé deux corps inanimés. Vides. Enlacés.

* * *

Et voilà... Prochain numéro: les effets de la potion. Et maintenant les...

Ronflements Acoustiquements Rares (faut vraiment que je me calme...):

Laska: Et non, je n'éloigne pas Harry... Au contraire! Merci pour les vacances, à toi aussi (un peu en retard mais bon )

LunDer: Désolée, j'étais en vacances et en panne d'idées pour ce chapitre de transition donc la suite n'a été ni rapide ni longue. Encore désolée.

Buzame: Merci! (pas l'inspi non plus XD)

CrazyBebee: Merci et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas arrêter!

Bon, et pour conclure... Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus mes chers lecteeeeeeeeeurs! dans une poussée d'amour, étouffe Laska, LunDer, Buzame et Crazy en leur faisant un calin


	14. Dans un autre monde

Peut-être que vous m'avez oublié, ça fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas posté. En revenant de Bretagne (c'est là que j'étais allée) il y a eu la rentrée et beaucoup plus de devoirs que je ne l'imaginais. En plus je suis nulle pour gérer mon temps. Enfin, voilà, aujourd'hui je suis là, avec un nouveau chapitre, pas très très long mais j'ai mis un certain temps à reprendre l'habitude d'écrire cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il y a beaucoup de dialogues...

Apropos, j'ai lu Harry Potter 6 mais je n'en tiens pas compte (il y aurait trop d'incohérences, encore plus que vous ne l'imaginez). C'est ce qui m'a poussé à recommencer à écrire. J'ai vraiment eu un choc quand je l'ai fini, une journée à lire, quand on arrête... Puis le mort, à la fin... Je savais que quelqu'un mourrait, je priais que ce ne soit pas Draco (qui, d'ailleurs, a un "grand" rôle dans celui là, je suis contente) mais là... Choc.

Enfin, voilà, je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture!

* * *

_Draco et Hermione ont prit une potion pour aller sauver Harry. Ils se retrouvent dans un monde parallèle._

Pendant ce qui sembla une éternité aux deux amants, les esprits de Draco et Hermione flottèrent dans une brume étrange. Enfin, il y eut un choc, comme si ils atterrissaient brusquement. Le jeune homme se frotta la tête. Car il avait une tête. Et un corps, aussi, même si son véritable corps était étendu sur un canapé, dans un monde lointain.

Ce corps là était vêtu d'une large chemise de toile blanche, d'un pantalon de même couleur et d'une légère armure de cuir, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite. De son coté, Hermione portait une longue tunique et une armure, également. Ils étaient tombés dans une vaste de plaine aux herbes brûlées par le soleil. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir une forêt anormalement sombre. Un silence aussi lourd que l'air régnait, jusqu'à ce que Hermione le rompe, au bout d'un long moment.

« Euh… »

Telle fut son éloquente réplique. Draco afficha un sourire moqueur.

« C'est tout ce que tu es capable de dire ? »

« Faut croire… »

En vérité, la jeune fille était en train d'analyser chaque parcelle de la situation. Ou tout du moins d'essayer. Le choc de l'atterrissage l'ayant projeté à terre, elle se releva et fit quelques pas vers Draco. Celui-ci pointa la forêt.

« Y a comme une lumière, qui part de là-bas… »

« Je pense qu'il faut y aller. »

« Mais non voyons, on reste planté là et on joue au golf. »

« Hein ? »

« C'était une blague Mione… »

Elle se massa les tempes d'un air vaguement concentré.

« Oui, tu as raison » dit elle sans même savoir en quoi. « Bon, allons y… »

Elle partit en direction de la forêt d'un pas décidé. Draco s'élança à sa suite. Ils conversèrent ainsi, en marchant, très vite.

« Tu m'explique ce qu'on doit faire ? »

Il accéléra encore pour la rattraper.

« Ginny m'a vaguement expliqué mais… »

« Tu aurais pu me le dire avant qu'on parte »

« … mais la plupart de ce que je sais, ça vient d'un bouquin, j'avais entendu parler de cette potion mais je ne m'en rappelais pas. » continua Hermione sans tenir compte de l'interruption de Draco.

Elle marchait vite, de plus en plus vite et le jeune homme devait la suivre. Comme si la lumière l'attirait, irrésistible et de plus en plus forte. La forêt qui était si lointaine paraissait soudain accessible. Mais il restait suffisamment de chemin pour expliquer à Draco le but de leur mission. Où plutôt la façon dont ils atteindraient ce but.

« Il faut trouver une statuette. On devrait la reconnaître facilement, elle est en or, mesure à peu près 20 centimètres et représente fidèlement Harry. »

« On la trouve où ? Dans la grande surface la plus proche ? »

Hermione soupira. Draco attrapa son bras pour qu'elle arrête d'accélérer et lui déclama une vérité première :

« On a plus de baguettes. »

La jeune femme stoppa net, raide, figée et autres synonymes du même genre. Bref, elle ne bougeait plus. Elle avait un petit air de cadavre, pâle comme elle était.

« OnfaitcommentalorsDraco ? »

« Sais pas. »

Il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe qui, depuis qu'ils se rapprochaient de la forêt, était de plus en plus verte. Hermione s'assit également, toujours en état de choc. Il la dévisagea un bref instant.

« Ça, je parie que t'avais pas prévu. »

Il avait infiniment raison. Elle essaya de se reprendre, n'y parvenant qu'à moitié. Elle se releva et tendit la main à Draco pour qu'il fasse de même. En temps normal, il aurait dédaigné la main et se serait levé seul, digne et arrogant. Mais Hermione était la seule personne avec qui il se comportait autrement. Il saisit sa main et ils repartirent d'un pas beaucoup plus lent qu'auparavant.

« Non, je n'avais pas prévu » dit Hermione au bout d'un moment. « Mais je suis sûre qu'on va se débrouiller. »

Ils cheminèrent longtemps, sans reprendre de vitesse. Heureusement, loin de leur corps matériel, ils n'avaient pas faim et la fatigue était moindre, car ils se seraient effondrés avant d'arriver à la lisière de la forêt, plusieurs heures plus tard. A ce moment là seulement, ils firent une pause. Ils se sentaient encore presque frais et dispos, au détail près qu'ils étaient rongés par l'appréhension, à l'idée de ne pas avoir de baguette. C'était Draco, surtout, qui s'inquiétait finalement le plus. Contrairement à Hermione, il avait toujours vécu dans le monde de la magie et ne savait presque rien faire d'autre.

« C'est sombre là dedans » remarqua la jeune femme

« Lumos » fit machinalement le jeune homme mais évidemment, rien ne s'éclaira.

Elle lui jeta un regard désolé.

« Mon pauvre, on va devoir se débrouiller sans magie… »

Il la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

« C'est possible ? »

* * *

Voilà... J'essayerais de faire la suite sans attendre un mois '. Et maintenant les...

Réponses aux Abondantes Reviews (je n'ai pas fait très original cette fois, mais je suis contente, j'en ai eu beaucoup!):

**Ann:** D'abord, merci, parce que même si c'est un peu dur sur le coup c'est les critiques qui font avancer. Toutefois, il y a quelques points sur lesquels j'aimerais te répondre. Je crois que j'avais lu la parodie dont tu parle et c'est vrai que ma fic y ressemble un peu, comme beaucoup de fics Draco/Hermione (mais il y en a même qui sont bien, si, si). Alors... Pour la barrière contre le transplanage, _c'est_ Voldy qui a trouvé, je te rappelle que Lucius est un mangemort et qu'il l'a donc envoyé en mission. Ensuite pour Ginny. Je suis désolée mais ma vision de Ginny est justement qu'elle peut faire des trucs comme fouiller dans la réserve quand elle veut (elle a volé les balais de ses frères pendant des années ). Et Rogue (je ne vais pas trop développer ce point là, sinon je vais involontairement vous informer sur HP6, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu...) n'est pas spécialement ami avec Harry et ne s'est donc pas trop foulé pour le sauver. Par contre, Ginny, elle,est amoureuse de Harry. Pour Hermione, Draco et la potion, d'accord j'aurais dû compliquer un peu mais tu aurais préféré qu'ils ne correspondent pas, que Harry reste dans le coma et crève, que Hermione soit dégoutée et que Draco s'en veuille au point de se suicider? (ne ment pas, des tas de gens veulent ça). Pour les amis, Ron euh... On verra en temps voulu ' j'ai ma petite idée mais je ne voudrais pas tout dire maintenant. Epoque de l'année, euh... Je crois que c'est vers Noël, un peu avant. Voilà, j'ai répondu à quelques unes de tes "accusations" et même si je pense que tu ne lira pas cette réponse... Merci!

**LunDer:** Désolée, j'ai un peu traîné après ma petite semaine de vacances (qui était super, d'ailleurs XD) mais me revoilà!

**ArachnéeMalefoy:** Tu votes pour? Ageuh? J'ai raté un épisode? (Bon, si j'ai bien compris, tu aimes, merci )

**ellana:** (tu connaitrais pas la Quête d'Ewilan, si jamais tu repasse par là?) je manque de mot pour te remercier

**Love-pingo:** Salut, juste pour te dire que j'ai continué

**Crazy:** Bave pas trop, malheureuse, tu vas faire un court-circuit! Merci (j'avais lu une fic JP/LE avec Rita Skeeter, ça m'avais inspiré )

**ari:** Tu es venu(e), tu as vu, tu as vaincu .

**Une fan du couple Dray/Mione:** si j'écrivais à la vitesse où les lecteurs lisent, tu serais contente, hein? (je voudrais que Rowling fasse ça XD). Merci!

**Prunelle:** Merci! Dès que j'ai le temps (là je dois aller me coucher) je vais voir ton histoire!

Allez, je vous laisse, il est tard... A plus bientôt que la dernière fois j'espère!


	15. Anges

Bon, il est presque une heure du matin alors je vais être brève... Je voulais écrire ce chapitre aujourd'hui parce que ce week-end j'ai une copine qui vient et un bouquin à lire pour le collège alors j'aurais pas le temps... Voilà donc, bonne lecture!

* * *

Pendant des heures, des jours peut-être, Draco et Hermione marchèrent. Ils n'avaient pas faim, ne se fatiguaient pas, le temps semblait figé. En tout cas, il devait fonctionner d'une autre manière dans ce monde. Ils suivaient un petit chemin qui serpentait au travers de la forêt. Celle-ci semblait infinie.

Les deux élèves, s'ils n'avaient pas peur, étaient un peu anxieux à l'idée de ne pas avoir de baguette, surtout pour Draco, et à celle de l'étrangeté de ce monde, surtout pour Hermione. Bref, le voyage se passa dans un silence réfléchi. La forêt était verte, mais d'un vert bizarrement uni. Les feuilles, assez sombres, étaient toutes de la même couleur.

Sauf que depuis quelques dizaines de mètres, cette couleur s'éclaircissait doucement, pour parvenir à un vert franchement amande. Une irradiante lumière surgit soudain.

_« Espèce de sale serpent visqueux et puant ! »_

_« Bravo Granger, tu t'es singulièrement améliorée pour les insultes… » répondit la voix traînante et haïe _

_« Espèce d'enflure ! »_

_« Très original… »_

_Le jeune homme restait d'un calme qui allait à merveille avec son visage de marbre froid et qui contrastait avec la fureur apparente de la jeune fille brune. _

Atterrés, Hermione et Draco, les vrais, s'ils l'étaient, regardaient leurs doubles se disputer. La dispute avait l'air très réaliste. En fait, elle s'était sûrement vraiment passée. La gryffondor en avait un vague souvenir.

_« Connard ! »_

_« Trop classique ! »_

_« Trépané ! »_

_« Tiens, c'est nouveau, ça… »_

_« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »_

_« Waouh… la sang-de-bourbe se réveille… A ton avis ? »_

Hermione-love-Draco, ainsi que nous pourrions l'appeler pour la différencier de _Hermione-réduire-Draco-en-petits-morceaux-et-les-jeter-au-feu_, s'approcha de son amant.

« On devrait peut-être les arrêter avant qu'ils ne se tuent… »

« Je ne pensent pas. C'est nous. Et on est toujours vivants… »

« Pas sûr… »

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Bien sûr, qu'ils étaient toujours vivants ! Hermione faisait allusion à son double, qui avait sorti sa baguette et affichait désormais un air menaçant. Un pressentiment lui disait que la scène s'éloignait du souvenir. Un mauvais pressentiment.

_« Avada Kedavra ! »_

En moins d'un millième de seconde – Hermione ignorait chez elle cette rapidité – la jeune fille passa en revue toutes les possibilités. Si jamais leurs doubles mourraient, peut-être mourraient ils aussi ? En tout cas, Hermione choisit la solution la plus stupide : dans sa grandeur d'âme de gryffondor, elle estima que si c'était elle qui jetait le sort, elle devait le recevoir pour sauver Draco. Elle se jeta au devant de _Draco_ mais Draco, réalisant le geste de son amie et maudissant amèrement son cerveau miraculeux qui n'avait pas été là au bon moment, se jeta à son tour devant elle.

Là, comme je suis sadique, j'ai envie de couper. Mais comme je ne veux pas vous laisser avec encore un chapitre court, je coupe ici le temps que vous lisiez ceci. Je vous parlerais volontiers de fics que j'ai lues et aimées ces dernier temps mais vous passeriez ces lignes. Je vous laisse donc lire la suite. Bonne chance !

L'éclair vert sortit de la baguette de _Hermione_, traversa Draco puis Hermione et s'enfonça dans la poitrine de _Draco_. Et alors il ne se passa…

Rien. (**1) **Pour la première fois, Hermione Granger venait de rater un sort. Confuse, les larmes aux yeux de ce sort qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu lancer, _elle _déploya ses ailes et s'envola haut dans le ciel pour y disparaître, très loin. Car elle avait des ailes. Des ailes d'ange. Immenses et magnifiques. Et puissantes, apparemment. _Draco _avait disparu, lui aussi.

« Un ange… » murmura Draco

C'était ce qu'il avait pensé lorsqu'il avait vu la jeune fille inconsciente et faible pour la première fois, lorsque tout avait commencé.

« Je crois que j'ai compris » avoua Hermione, lentement, après un long silence plein de réflexion.

Draco haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Non, je n'ai pas compris en fait mais… Tout est lié, j'en suis sûre et certaine… »

Et comme pour le prouver, sur un instinct étrange, elle déploya elle aussi ses ailes.

Comme son double, elle avait de magnifiques ailes de plumes blanches aux reflets dorés, qui sortirent de son dos sans sang et sans douleur autre qu'un effort étrange, qui la tuais et la faisait naître à la fois. C'est en tout cas l'impression qu'elle avait. Elle allait déployer ses ailes et s'envoler. Et oublier. Une immense sensation de liberté l'envahit. De bonheur facile.

Draco avait aussi dévoilé ses ailes, immenses, blanches aux reflets de jade. Rien n'avait plus d'importance, tout allait bien maintenant, sauf une sale pointe de réflexion dans sa tête, qui lui disait de faire attention.

« Tais-toi » dit il à la pointe

« Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal… »

Ces mots durent réveiller un souvenir chez Draco, car il se sortit à moitié de la torpeur qui l'envahissait.

« 'tion Mione… Piège… »

Il s'affala au sol dans un corps à corps violent avec lui-même, tandis que les mots mettaient un certain temps pour arriver à l'esprit brumeux d'Hermione.

« Que passa ? » demanda t'elle d'une voix rauque et faible

Son corps, son esprit, son âme étaient enveloppés de douceurs mais une fichue partie de son corps avait entendu Draco et s'alarmait. D'ailleurs, celui-ci, au sol, faisait des efforts monstres pour refermer ses ailes. Il y arriva enfin. Le bonheur, le flottement, disparurent d'un coup, mais aussi l'inquiétude. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il constata qu'il était en sueur et épuisé.

Il se leva et vit Hermione, toujours pas lucide. Doucement, il lui murmura :

« Replie tes ailes… »

Et par miracle, cette voix douce passa au travers de sa barrière de bonheur et c'est aussi doucement qu'elle lui obéit, rentrant ses ailes qui la rendaient si heureuse mais qui semblaient si dangereuses. Dangereuses…

* * *

Voilà, la suite dès que je peux...

**(1)** Rha, y avait pas trop de suspens à cause de la négation

Pour les réponses aux reviews, je suis désolée mais si je m'y embarque j'en ai pour toute la nuit et je dois aller me coucher... Alors je vous dit juste merci à tous (ou toutes, je ne sais pas pour LunDer désolée ') et pour Rose Halliwell, je suis retournée lire Athéna! Toujours aussi bien...

Je voulais absolument vous parler d'Antigone Birds, une fic qui m'a prise tout un après midi pour la lire, longue donc, et superbe... Je la compare avec Harry Potter. Voilà, passionante donc... Je voulais juste le dire comme ça, je suis trop fatiguée, j'arrive plus à expliquer...

Bonne nuit tout le monde!  
Lizou.


	16. Les fantômes du passé

Je sais, j'ai mis assez longtemps à poster cette suite, plus longtemps que prévu, mais il est aussi 3 fois plus long que les autres... Et c'est le dernier! Voilà pourquoi je voulais le terminer et qu'il est si long...

Bon ben reviews à la fin (si vous ne le savez pas c'est que vous débarquez sans avoir lu les autres chaps alors rdv au début ), note d'explication (qui servira aussi de résumé) au début en italique et... Bonne lecture!

_

* * *

Bon alors, déjà__, les noms, paroles et actions en italique c'est ceux des doubles. Les doubles d'Hermione et Draco qui sont apparut en se disputant. Mais comme c'étaient des doubles et pas les vrais personnages, le sort d'Hermione a traversé Hermione et Draco pour toucher Draco qui est lui aussi un double (et donc se ramasse les sorts lancés par le double d'Hermione, c'est biscornu, je sais).Mais le sortrateparce que Hermione ne voulait pas vraiment le lancer et qu'elle n'a pas la force de tuer quelqu'un,elle craque un peu parce qu'elle réalise qu'elle aurait jamais dû lancer et elle s'enfuit en s'envolant. Pendant ce temps, Draco a disparu aussi. Etaient ils un rêve, un mirage, une hallucination, étaient ils bien réels? Ce monde dans lequel ils sont est il réel? Ben ça je dis pas ' vous verrez!_

_Ensuite, encore plus difficile à comprendre (faudra que je me relise d'ailleurs parce que je suis sûre que comme il était presque 1h du mat j'ai dit n'importe quoi, j'ai toujours une inspiration dingue la nuit, dingue au sens propre XD) Hermione et Draco sortent leurs ailes et commençent à baigner dans un bonheur parfait. C'est Draco qui réalise le premier qu'il y a quelque chose de louche et que ces ailes commençent à les droguer, si l'on peut dire, et qu'ils ne sont plus lucides. Avec un énorme effort de volonté, il replie ses ailes et aide Hermione à faire de même pour la libérer de cette cage de bonheur dans laquelle elle était._

Une fois remis de leurs émotions, Draco et Hermione recommencèrent à marcher. Au bout d'un court – mais qui parut très long – moment de silence, ils se mirent à discuter avec animation de leur aventure.

« En tout cas, merci de m'avoir sorti de ce drôle d'état… Comment tu as fait ? »

« Aucune idée. »

« Pratique… » commenta la jeune fille avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin

Son expression inquiéta Draco, mais il ne dit rien.

« Au fait, d'où est ce qu'on sort ces ailes ? » demanda t'il pour changer de sujet

« Aucune idée. »

« Pratique » imita t'il « C'est quand même toi qui a trouvé cette potion »

« Non, c'est Ginny. »

Agacé, il fit un geste de la main, comme pour dire « c'est ce que je pensais ». Hermione sourit, amusée.

« Tu déteste toujours autant avoir tort. »

« Ça t'étonne ? »

« Non. C'est bien toi. »

Elle eut un vrai sourire, cette fois, et les kilomètres suivants se déroulèrent dans une indicible bonne humeur.

« Comme on se retrouve… »

Les deux adolescents stoppèrent net mais mirent longtemps à comprendre ce qui se passait. C'était pourtant si simple… On ne rencontre pas tout les jours des hommes d'un mètre quatre-vingt, avec un long catogan blond et des yeux gris métal.

« Père… » fit Draco, atterré

« Oui mon fils ? » répondit Lucius avec un sourire sadique qui donna aux deux autres une profonde envie de vomir

'Partirencourant partirencourant partirencourant…' répétait en boucle l'esprit de Draco qui, comme chacun le sait, n'est pas à serpentard pour rien.

Il se ressaisit en sentant la main d'Hermione se crisper sur son poignet. Celle-ci était en pleine analyse de la situation avec danger et tutti quanti.

'Est-ce qu'on meurt en vrai s'il nous tue ?'

Elle préféra ne pas prendre le risque et serra le poignet de Draco en attendant que Lucius attaque. Mais le jeune homme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« La meilleure défense… » glissa t'il à son amie

Rapide comme l'éclair, il se précipita sur son père et lui donna un coup de poing au visage, espérant de tout sont cœur le mettre tout de suite hors service. Si ils devaient combattre, leurs chances étaient réduites.

« C'est l'attaque ! » hurla t'il

Lucius chancela à peine tandis qu'une perle de sang coulait de sa bouche. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de son fils. Regard gris bleu dans regard gris bleu. S'affrontant. Virant à l'acier. Force. Colère. Luttant pour arracher à l'autre un frémissement. Personne ne bougea.

« Tu me le paiera, mon fils. » murmure la voix glaciale

Et soudain son épée fendit l'air. La lame d'argent virevoltait et la main blanche du mangemort maniait avec habileté la poignée de jade et d'émeraude. Cette épée aux couleurs des serpentards allait se teinter d'une des couleurs des gryffondors : le rouge sang.

Draco évita avec une souplesse sidérante le coup de son père et se prépara au revers. Mais ce n'est pas vers lui que la lame se dirigea. Dans une traînée d'argent, elle s'avança vers Hermione. Celle-ci esquissa juste à temps un geste de défense et au lieu de la fendre en deux, l'épée s'enfonça dans son bras, percutant l'os avec un bruit écœurant, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Lucius brandit à nouveau son épée pour achever la jeune fille, mais la lame s'arrêta dans une étincelle d'argent, percutant une autre lame tenue par Draco. Elle était entièrement blanche, pas du blanc inquiétant et incertain que cet étrange voyage lui avait fait découvrir, pas ce blanc qui teinte les hallucinations. Pas le blanc des cellules dans les asiles. Non, vraiment, pas ce blanc là. Un blanc pur et fort, qui allait vaincre. Poussant un cri de guerre, Draco se jeta sur son père.

Draco avait quelques fois fait de l'escrime et s'était montré assez doué, mais là ce n'était pas la même chose. Ils allaient vite, très vite, paraient et repassaient à l'attaque à une vitesse fulgurante. Ils faisaient entièrement confiance à leur instinct et ils ne réfléchissaient pas. Surtout pas. Si l'un d'eux l'avait fait, il aurait été réduit en charpie.

Le jeune homme se battait avec rage. Toute la haine et la rancœur, tout les coups reçus qu'il n'avait pas pu rendre, il les jetait dans la bataille. Puissamment. Pour la première fois, le Dragon en lui se réveillait. Et se rebellai. Il combattait avec acharnement mais bientôt, il commença à faiblir sous les coups de son père. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il puisse être un si redoutable escrimeur. Lentement mais sûrement, la flamme ardente du Dragon se mit à refroidir.

Il ferma les yeux – se disant qu'au point où il en était, de toute façon, le combat allait trop vite pour qu'il puisse _voir _– se concentra et failli se prendre un coup d'épée dans l'épaule. Il rouvrit les yeux et se résigna à se débrouiller seul. Pourtant, alors qu'il avait arrêté d'espérer, il sentit une chaleur bienvenue s'infiltrer dans son esprit. Il sourit. Le Phénix avait peut-être le bras en sang, mais le phénix l'aidait. Et en l'occurrence le Phénix, perdu sous une cascade de cheveux bruns, avait fermé ses paupières sur ses yeux marron. Pour aider le Dragon à _vaincre_.

Etrange spectacle que ce petit garçon combattant avec son reflet. Etrange spectacle que ces deux hommes si semblables se livrant bataille. Etrange spectacle que cette rébellion silencieuse, dans le sang et les larmes. Toute rébellion est meurtrière, pour le corps où l'esprit. Sa crise d'adolescence, le jeune homme le faisait à cet instant, exalté, combattant enfin contre ses chaînes.

Et les brisant.

La tête de Lucius s'envola dans une giclée de sang. Le visage de glace se teinta d'effroi, de surprise et presque de respect. Presque.

« Ainsi, mon fils, tu m'a battu… »

Et la tête, vision d'horreur, se mit à rire, rire, rire, et cracha une dernière parole avant de disparaître.

« Tu n'en as fini avec moi que dans ce monde là, Draco, pas dans les autres ! »

Les deux adolescents restèrent là, interdits. Puis le Dragon se précipita vers son Phénix.

Hermione était très faible. Son bras gauche fendu jusqu'à l'os laissait s'échapper un flot de sang. Son visage était pale, crispé par la souffrance, mais elle était par-dessus tout fatiguée, tout comme Draco d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle lui avait donné sa force.

Il voulut arracher un bout de sa tunique pour faire un bandage à sa bien aimée mais elle lui fit signe de prendre un morceau de sa propre manche. Après tout, dans l'état où était son bras, elle n'avait plus besoin de manche, dit-elle en riant avec les yeux.

Une fois les blessures pansées, Draco prit Hermione dans ses bras et la berça doucement. Il s'endormi peu avant elle, sur le tapis de mousse de la forêt, sous un arbre protecteur, près de l'ombre malveillante du cadavre de Lucius.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, ce même cadavre avait disparu. Ils le remarquèrent mais ne s'en inquiétèrent pas vraiment : il y avait tellement de choses étranges par ici ! Et puis de vivre dans le monde de la magie, on finit par se blaser…

Hermione se remit debout. Elle semblait allait mieux et tendit son bras valide à Draco. Celui-ci remarqua cependant qu'elle tenait son autre bras en retrait et qu'il était couvert de sang séché.

Ils se remirent donc en route, vers un but inconnu, toujours dans la direction que leur indiquait leur intuition.

Comme si quelque chose les avait guidé.

Quelque chose. Peut-être le même quelque chose qui leur créait des problèmes. Le jeune homme avait bien envie de mettre son poing dans la tête de ce générateur de danger. Mais il ne pouvait pas, évidemment. Etait ce le créateur de la potion qui dirigeait tout ? Et, au fait, qui l'avait créée ? Il avait la tête pleine de questions mais n'ose pas en poser une seule.

Enfin si, mais pas dans ce registre là.

« Tu crois que mon père est mort dans la réalité ? » demanda t'il

'Ce serait bien' songea Hermione

« Je pense que non » répondit elle

« Ce serait bien » reprit il en écho à la pensée de son amie

« Qu'il ne soit pas mort ? »

« Qu'il soit mort… »

« Draco, c'est ton père ! » dit Hermione en forçant l'indignation dans sa voix

« Je ne le considère plus comme tel. »

Il lui prit le poignet et l'attira vers lui.

« Je devais tuer Harry Potter. J'y arrivais remarquablement bien jusqu'à ce que tu arrives (il fit un geste pour la faire taire) et quand tu es arrivée, ça a changé. Il y avait quelque chose qui m'empêchait de te faire plus de mal que ce je te faisais habituellement, qui m'empêchait de te blesser autrement que mentalement – je sais que c'est déjà beaucoup, je suis désolé – je n'aurais pas pu te tuer toi. »

« Tu n'aurais pu tuer personne Draco. » répondit Hermione doucement

« C'est faux ! J'aurais pu, regarde ce que j'ai fait à Potter, et... »

« Tu ne l'as pas tué. »

« Et une petite fille que j'ai blessée gravement, elle aurait pu mourir. »

« Et mon père… »

« Oui, Draco. Tu as tué ton père. »

« J'en ai enfin fini avec ce foutu complexe d'Oedipe ! Je devais tuer mon père, c'est fait ! »

« Il reviendra, Draco, il n'est mort que dans ce monde. »

Il s'arrêta net. Puis se souvint, las, des paroles de Lucius. Ils continuèrent, lentement et en silence, leur chemin ; leurs yeux n'étaient pas loin des larmes, sans vraiment de raison. Juste une lassitude de cette aventure qu'était leur vie.

Ils ne s'aperçurent que tard que le paysage changeait. Les arbres avaient disparus, une mousse vert clair tapissait le sol et le ciel était multicolore, comme un merveilleux crépuscule. Soudainement, Draco s'assit, entraînant Hermione à terre.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda t'elle, légèrement paniquée à l'idée d'un nouveau maléfice

« Calme toi… C'est juste le paysage… Il est beau, non ? »

Avec le bout de l'épée, qu'il avait gardée, il commença à tracer des petites boucles dans la mousse. Puis, tout aussi soudainement, il se leva.

« Allez, si on veut sauver Potter, on devrait y aller tout de suite… »

« La prochaine fois que tu sauves quelqu'un, appelle le par son prénom, ce sera plus pratique ! »

Un merveilleux sourire se forma sur le visage de Draco, un sourire qu'il ne pouvait montrer qu'à elle seule : un sourire heureux et confiant. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il serait confiant, un jour. Et pourtant… Il était là. Pour la confiance d'une fille…

Au loin, ils commençaient à apercevoir un poteau, un haut poteau de bois brun. Leur but, soufflait l'instinct étrange qui les guidait.

Mais avant qu'ils ne disent quoi que ce soit sur ce but plutôt haut, il y eu une lumière blanche. Le genre de mauvaise lumière blanche qui annonce une apparition. Hermione fit signe à Draco de reculer.

« Cette apparition là est pour moi »

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, au chignon brun sévère et aux yeux bleus perçants la toisait. Et Hermione connaissait très bien cette femme.

« Maman… »

« Hermione, tu as fini tes exercices de mathématiques ? »

« Oui maman… » fit elle avec une intonation – involontaire – de petite fille

« Viens, que je t'en donnes d'autres »

Elle sortit, de la poche de la blouse de dentiste qu'elle portait, un stylo, et commença à écrire des opérations sur un papier. Elle le tendit à Hermione.

« N'oublie pas que tu dois être la meilleure de la classe, ma chérie, tu dois tous les écraser. »

Draco comprit soudain les bonnes notes d'Hermione. Si elle avait été élevée dans cet esprit…

Quand à Hermione, l'attitude de sa mère, la même scène après des années, lui fit horreur. Elle sentit une révolte gronder dans son cœur.

« Non maman. »

Elle l'avait dit. Jane Granger se raidit. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait cette lueur de défi dans les yeux de sa fille.

« Hermione… » dit elle doucement.

« Non. »

« Hermione ! » gronda t'elle

« Non maman ! Je veux réussir, mais j'en ai assez d'écraser les autres, assez ! »

« Hermione, tu dois être la meilleure pour réussir, tu dois écraser tout ces petits… »

« Je veux bien être la meilleure mais pas mépriser les autres ! » hurla la jeune fille, hors d'elle

Sa réaction impressionna Draco. Elle avait raison, merveilleusement raison.

« Mais ma chérie, les autres sont… »

« Eux maman. Les autres sont aussi eux que nous sommes nous. Il y en a des bons, et des méchants, et des méchants qui deviennent gentils et le monde est en nuances de gris… »

Elle se faisait poète mais sa voix était brisée. Sa mère lui jeta un dernier regard avant de s'éloigner à pas lent, puis de disparaître pas magie.

« Peut-être ma fille… Oui, peut-être. »

La fille en question se laissa tomber dans les bras de son prince charmant. Il voyait bien que cet affrontement, court et inoffensif, l'avait fatiguée moralement. Malgré tout, elle déclara :

« Ce n'était pas si difficile ne fait »

Mais son esprit était ailleurs, et ils restèrent un petit moment assis, enlacés, Draco caressant les cheveux de sa princesse, en silence.

Puis la princesse se releva.

« Allons y. Qui sait ce qui nous attend encore ? »

Il se leva à son tour.

« J'ai ma petite idée. »

Elle le dévora du regard et l'encouragea à poursuivre tandis qu'ils recommençaient à marcher.

« Voyons un ordre logique. On s'est vus nous, en pleine dispute, on a vu mon père, on a vu ta mère… On a donc vu notre problème, notre fantôme, si l'on peut dire, on a vu le mien, le tien et à mon avis il nous reste… »

« Celui d'Harry » termina Hermione, tout à coup très pâle.

« Celui de la personne à sauver, en effet. »

Ils marchèrent en silence, en espérant que le plus gros problème d'Harry soit un détraqueur. Ils furent assez étonnés d'arriver au poteau brun sans embûches.

« Regarde, au sommet ! » dit tout à coup Hermione

En haut, tout en haut du poteau brillait une petite statuette d'or, si haute qu'ils ne pouvaient pas bien la voir.

« Il faudrait grimper. »

« On ne pourra pas. »

Ils réfléchirent.

Longtemps.

Puis ils trouvèrent.

« L'abattre ! » lança soudain Hermione

« Hein ? »

« Il faut abattre ce pilier, le couper comme on coupe un arbre, pour récupérer la statuette ! »

Elle posa sa main sur le poteau pour en apprécier la solidité, et puis soudain…

Une lumière blanche.

'Cette saleté de lumière blanche de nid à problèmes de merde !' songea Draco

Il apparut. Lui. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, Tom Jedusor, Momor (dixit Harry à la soirée du nouvel an en sixième année, après une douzaine d'alcools variés) bref : Voldemort.

« James Potter… »

Draco, instinctivement, se plaça devant Hermione pour la protéger.

« Voilà si longtemps que j'attends ce moment… »

Hermione comprit en un éclair, mais trop tard. Car un autre éclair fendit l'air. Un éclair vert qui alla se ficher dans la poitrine de Draco, avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, il n'aurait rien pu faire, rien. James Potter n'avait rien pu faire et Draco était l'acteur qui le jouait, dans la scène reconstituée du « fantôme » de Harry.

Hermione sentit son cœur se fendre.

Voldemort pointa son doigt vers le berceau qui était apparue derrière elle.

« Donne moi l'enfant. »

« Non ! »

« Si… » siffla t'il

« Non. » fit-elle, désespérée

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Le sort toucha Hermione au moment où elle attrapait le bébé, dans le berceau. Un tout petit bébé, un tout petit… Harry. En or.

Elle mourut et revint dans son monde en même temps.

Dans sa tête pleine de douleur, une pensée s'éclaira. Trois mots.

« J'ai réussi. »

* * *

Voilà, rendez vous bientôt pour l'épilogue, il devrait vraiment pas tarder car il sera court. Et maintenant les...

Ryry Aime Ron (le scoop du siècle, caaaaaaaaalme Liz...) (ben moi j'aime pas Ron) (il a mauvais gout Harry):

**Love-pingo:** Voilà, note d'explication du chapitre 15 en ligne depuis un p'tit moment déjà ça a été un peu compliqué à écrire mais pas trop, parce qu'il était 1h du mat et Liz à 1h du mat... C'est la cata . En tout cas merci de ton indulgence, bisous et peut-être à bientôt! (revieeeeeeeeeews XD)

**'tite mione:** La suite est là... Et longue en plus, pour une fois

**Prunelle2005: **Merci -

**Rose Halliwell: **Hé, génial, j'ai une lectrice qui as compris je suis contente . Sinon, je suis toujours tes fics, même si j'ai pas toujours le temps de laisser une review (méchante liz, méchante... promis, j'en laisse une la prochaine fois )

**draco-tu-es-a-moi:** regard terrifié Oui, chef, bien chef, d'a...d'accord monsieur...

Bisous tout le monde et je le redit... A bientôt!


	17. Epilogue

Voilà, cette fic est entièrement terminé, puisque vous pouvez maintenant lire l'épilogue. D'ailleurs, je ferais mon blabla à la fin, pour une fois. Et puisque j'aiposté le dernier chapitre il y a 3 jours, pas de résumé (sadique, huhu) (j'ai pas trop le temps en fait).

* * *

L'impression de tomber dans un puit sans fond. Le noir absolu. Puis la chaleur des bras dans lesquels elle était blottie. Hermione ouvrit les yeux.

Le froid de la mort. L'absence totale de sentiment. Puis ce corps frêle contre le sien. Draco battit des paupières.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, l'esprit encore plein de brume, comme quand on se réveille le matin d'un sommeil profond, que nos yeux ont du mal à s'ouvrir et que notre joue est marquée par le pli du drap.

« Au fait » demanda Hermione « pourquoi toutes ces histoires d'anges ? »

La réponse lui parvint sous la forme d'une voix douce dans son esprit et dans celui de Draco :

_« Parce qu'au fond de vous, vous êtes tous des anges… »

* * *

_

Peu après, ils retrouvèrent enfin leurs esprits, se levèrent et se précipitèrent tout deux à l'infirmerie. Comme une tache d'encre sur une feuille, la tête aux cheveux noirs du jeune homme qui avait un jour survécu reposait sur l'oreiller blanc. Le contraste était saisissant de tristesse. La vie n'animait pas ce visage pâle. Hermione fondit en larmes.

« On a pas réussi Draco. On a échoué. »

Elle écarta tristement une mèche de jais qui masquait les yeux clos du jeune homme et caressa doucement son front trop froid.

« Tu crois que c'est en touchant son visage que tu vas le réanimer ? » lança Draco, jaloux

Les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminèrent soudain. Elle ne prêta pas attention au coté désagréable de la remarque, s'empara de la main de son amant et la posa sur la main de son ami.

Pendant quelques instants, il ne se passa rien, puis les paupières de Harry Potter se mirent à papillonner. Il articula difficilement :

« J'ai raté quelque chose ? »

La jeune fille se précipita sur lui pour le prendre dans ces bras, sous le regard mécontent – furax, même – de Draco.

« Salut Hermione… »

« Harry a parlé ? » cria un grand dadais qui venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

« Ron ? Il y a longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ! » lui lança Hermione en guise de réponse.

« Ah, salut Hermione » fit il en évitant son regard

« Salut Hermione ! » lança la petite rousse qui était entrée à la suite de sa sœur.

« Salut Ginny ! » fit Harry avec enthousiasme, surprenant tout le monde.

« Il se rétablit plutôt vite, au sortir d'un coma… » chuchota Hermione à Draco

« Avec ce qu'on a fait pour le sauver, encore heureux ! »

Elle lui lança un regard noir mais amusé.

« J'ai eu de la chance d'être là au moment où tu te réveillait ! » disait pendant ce temps la voix de Ron.

« Vu que tu passais ton temps ici, c'est pas étonnant » rectifia Ginny, cynique.

« Je t'ai aidé à trouver la potion, aussi ! »

Sa sœur poussa un grognement qui semblait signifier qu'en effet, il l'avait aidé, mais qu'elle aurait été bien contente de pouvoir rétorquer quelque chose.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de potion ? » demanda Harry, qui en avait marre de ne pas suivre

« Tu apprendras, Potter, que Hermione et moi avons risqué notre vie pour te ramener dans ce monde, grâce à une potion de la petite Weasley. » lança une voix traînante

« Malefoy ! »

« Lui-même. »

Tout le monde prit soudain conscience de sa présence.

« C'était bien lui » souffla Ginny pour elle-même

Ron évitait de plus en plus le regard de son amie, il n'en était plus amoureux mais Ginny lui avait dit et confirmait maintenant qu'elle était avec la fouine ! Et de son coté, Harry…

« Ne lui faites pas confiance ! C'est lui qui m'a attaqué ! C'est un mangemort ! »

« Nous savons tout ça, mais ce n'est plus un mangemort » dit Hermione d'un ton apaisant

« Il est de notre coté » continua Ginny, qui avait deviné les sentiments de son amie depuis un certain temps déjà

« J'ai même failli me faire décapiter par mon père à cause de ça, alors si c'est comme ça que tu me remercie… » précisa Draco

« Mais, mais… »

Il chercha quelque chose à dire.

« Il n'est quand même pas avec Hermione ? » s'étrangla t'il

Les concernés prirent un air candide.

« Ben… si ! »

« Je vais le tuer… » soupira le Survivant

« Essaie toujours… »

« Ici, ce soir, minuit… » cracha le brun avec hargne

« Oh, non… » fit Hermione « ça va pas recommencer ! »

**FIN**

* * *

C'est étrange d'écrire le mot fin. Je ne l'ai fait que rarement et je pense que ça va faire un vide, maintenant. Mais je vais bientôt commencer une autre fic et j'ai un one shot dans la tête. A ce propos, j'ai un tit one shot Draco/Hermione, Kamikaze, et je ne répondrais pas au reviews avant d'en avoir un peu plus. C'est un peu sadique mais c'est surtout parce que je ne veux pas poster juste pour 3 réponses, si y en a d'autres après, je vais pas reposter à chaque fois. A vos reviews pour Kamikaze, donc! Et maintenant...

Radiateurs A Réaction (ou plutôt RALR: réponse à la review) (vous vous rendez compte que c'est le dernier jeu d'initiale stupide que je fais avec RAR? Oui, parce que j'arriverais pas à en trouver pour toutes mes fics...):

**Love-pingo: **Tu ne comprends pas mais ça me réchauffe quand même le coeur d'avoir une review! Alors, en gros, dans le dernier chapitre, le 16 je crois, il y a Lucius qui apparaît: c'est un "fantôme" (un problème rencontré dans le passé) de Draco. Celui-ci bat son père et ensuite c'est Hermione qui va rencontrer son "fantôme": sa mère qui était très sévère et qui la poussait à écraser les autres: elle va s'en débarasser. Ils avaient dans le chapitre 15 battu leurs doubles qui se disputaient: les "fantômes" de leur passé commun. Et enfin, ils vont revivre la scène (c'est toujours sous forme de scènes vécues) où Harry perd ses parents (Harry est la personne à sauver) et ils incarnent Lily et James Potter. James (Draco) est tué mais au moment de mourir, Lily (Hermione) va prendre dans le berçeau la petite statue de Harry qu'ils devaient récupérer pour sauver celui ci. Elle va mourir mais revenir dans son monde en même temps, là où elle est bien vivante et Draco aussi. Et dans ce chapitre, cet épilogue, c'est le réveil de tout le monde! Voilà, en espérant t'avoir éclairée... Si tu as d'autres questions met une review et je t'enverrais un message privé en réponse, je crois que c'est une nouvelle fonctionnalité de En tout cas, merci de ta review et gros bisous!

Et sinon tout le monde, que puis-je vous dire... Sinon à bientôt!


End file.
